Linger
by MistressKiko
Summary: AU - Shizuo is more than happy with a job as a bartender and Mairu Orihara as his girlfriend.  Learning she has a brother, meeting that brother, and becoming incredibly attracted to that brother was not something he had thought possible OOC/1st DRRR fic
1. 1 The Encounter

_Kiko here! So I'm trying out my first fic in the Durarara fandom ^^; This story is already posted in the Durarara Kink Meme, and will be updated there before showing up here._

**Title: **Linger**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya ... Shizuo x Mairu  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**Shizuo's POV**

"Ah. You shouldn't do that."

I vaguely registered Kururi's warning, and somewhere deep in my subconscious, I knew I should listen to her. But I have always been the kind of guy who prefers acting before thinking, and punching this man clear across the bar sounded too appealing to resist.

"Think you can go groping innocent girls like that and get away with it? D'you think no one was watching, eh dipshit?" I asked dangerously, gripping his t-shirt so tightly within my fist that I can feel my nails digging into my own hand.

Most people around this town know who I am. Shizuo Heiwajima, aka The Guy You Do Not Mess With. This poor excuse for a human being, however, must not be from around here or too drunk to give a shit.

Either way, I had just witnessed him assaulting my girlfriend's sister, and that is nothing more than a welcome mat for a good beating.

Possibly death.

I'll consider that _after _I torture him.

"Sheesh purdy!" The dipshit replies, confirming to me that he's drunk out of his mind.

Doesn't help him any.

With the adrenaline rushing through my veins, I reel my arm back, aiming for those dazed, lecherous eyes still glued on the left side of me, where I'm sure Kururi is still standing.

"Shizuo! Stop!"

I stopped mid-swing, irritably turning to see Mairu, my girlfriend of two and a half months, standing there with her hands on her hips and a dangerous glint in her eyes. I know that glint well. It means she _will_ get whatever she wants within the next five minutes.

I've actually counted the longest time it took before I succumbed to her wishes.

People think _I'm_ scary; they don't know the half of it.

Regardless, I knew what she was about to say before it came out of her mouth.

"Let that man go right now!"

"But this bastard touched your sister-"

"Then escort him out of here like you're supposed to!" Mairu exclaimed, sighing before turning to her sister, "And what were you thinking? Letting a guy get this plastered?"

The man chose that moment to drool on my hand.

I raised my fist again, but Mairu quickly grabbed hold of my arm.

"Escort him out!" She ordered.

Telling myself to breath, and to not deck this guy into space, I did as I was told.

Mairu never had to know I shoved the guy face-first on the concrete outside before getting back to work.

"Really, we have to work on that temper of yours," Mairu spoke after all our customers had left for the night, "I finally work with you! I don't want you to end up getting fired."

That cute pout she was giving me was making me feel guilty.

"People get on my nerves, is all," I replied, knowing full well that did not solve the current situation. I am fully aware of my anger problem, and I am quite convinced it's not going to change. And people really do get on my nerves, so much so that I've distanced myself from a vast amount of humanity. Which was pretty easy, considering most think of me as a monster anyway.

I'm still baffled at how Mairu and Kururi stayed around.

Especially Mairu.

A petite, 5"5' braided haired girl with glasses covering eyes the color of fire looked almost comical when placed beside me. Yet she had been the one who asked me out.

Despite being confused, I've learned to just accept what comes and appreciate it.

I can say I'm happy with my life. There's not many who can say that, so I guess I'm doing pretty damn good.

"Have you told Shizuo about tonight?" I hear Kururi ask as I place the last clean glass on a shelf behind the bar.

"Oh that's right!" Mairu exclaimed, reaching behind her back to untie her apron, "You won't need to walk us home tonight."

I quirked an eyebrow. The two sisters lived in an apartment a couple blocks down, and it had become custom for me to take them home after work. After all, midnight was no time for two small girls to be walking around.

"Izaya's going to hang out with us tonight," Kururi informed, a small small forming on her lips as Mairu frowned.

My interest was piqued, having never heard the name before. I also didn't like the reaction Mairu gave.

"And who is Izaya?"

Kururi looked surprised before her face scrunched up.

"Mairu. You never told your boyfriend about your own brother?"

"You have a brother?" I asked, not bothering to mask my surprise. The news was so foreign; all Mairu had ever talked about was her 'adorably shy twin sister.'

"No reason to, really," Mairu shrugged, that frown continuing to mar her lips, "We haven't even seen him in a while. He usually shows up when he wants something."

"You're being too harsh," Kururi replied, waving off Mairu's comment before grabbing the keys. We followed Kururi to the back exit.

Mairu wrapped her arms around one of mine, giving me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about never mentioning him. We have an older brother, two years older than us," Mairu explained.

I flashed a playful smile, "No other secret siblings?"

She looked back up at me with a giggle, "Not that I know of!"

"Ah! He's already here."

I looked up as we stepped out into the chilly air.

Standing in the alleyway with his hands shoved in the pockets of his coat, the man turned upon sensing his audience.

The very first thing I noticed were his eyes. The same eyes as Mairu, but maybe a little brighter. Short, messy black hair and pale skin... though the moonlight could be playing tricks on my eyes.

I could have guessed they were siblings just by seeing them together.

Kururi immediately walked over and hugged him.

"Hello my darling sisters," Izaya greeted with a toothy grin, returning the hug though his gaze traveled to mine, "Who might this be?"

"This is my boyfriend, Shizuo Heiwajima," Mairu introduced simply.

I would normally greet someone Mairu knew, especially someone who seemed as important as a brother. The fact Mairu had not moved from my side to go hug her brother like Kururi did made me uneasy, though, so I merely gave a polite nod.

I did catch what seemed to be a flash of recognition in those bright eyes of his when she said my name. I hoped he wouldn't go 'protective brother' mode on me, knowing who I was.

Seemed like I had nothing to worry about when he merely grinned and said, "Pleasure to meet you."

Then his eyes locked on me.

I mean literally, they weren't wavering the slightest bit. Was he trying to intimidate me? Give me a silent warning instead of vocalizing it and possibly upsetting Mairu?

I didn't have long to ponder that look. I felt Mairu tugging on my shoulder and looked down at her.

"I can't reach," she cooed.

It took me a moment to register what she wanted, my mind still occupied with that... challenging look. That's more what it seemed like, a challenge.

A challenge for what?

I quickly tried to shake those thoughts from my head. I could feel my defenses building up at an outstanding rate and I was probably just over analyzing things.

I bent down and gave her a quick, sweet kiss. She didn't exactly pout when I pulled back, but from watching her reactions for these last two and a half months, I knew she wanted more. I didn't really think it appropriate with an audience.

"Good night!" Mairu said, letting go of my arm, "I'll see you on Tuesday for sure!"

I found myself under that gaze of his again. I really wish he would look somewhere else, at least for a little while.

"Tuesday? Mah, that's such a long time!" Izaya proclaimed, wrapping an arm around Mairu when she approached him. He threw his thumb in my direction, and finally looked away from me for a moment, "Surely you don't wanna be away from his hunk for three days!"

My eyebrows raised before I even think of controlling my emotions. Did he just call me 'hunk'?

When his eyes settled on me again, I was feeling vaguely uncomfortable.

"Why don't you join us tonight?" Izaya offered, eyelids lowered and a smirk painted across his lips.

Completely oblivious to the look on her brother's face, Mairu seemed pleased with the idea, and of course I wanted to make her happy.

Saying yes that night sealed my fate, one that was directly connected to one Izaya Orihara.


	2. 2  The Touch

_Hey guys, I appreciate the reviews, alerts, and watches ^_^!_

**Title: **Linger**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya ... Shizuo x Mairu  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**Shizuo's POV**

Why there was an arcade open at this time of the night, I'll never know, but Izaya brought us straight to it. Other than the tired looking young man sitting behind the counter, we were the only ones there.

Arcades had never really been my thing, or any games, for that matter. Many of the seats were hard for me to get into, and it was just all-around awkward.

The twins, I knew, were like little kids at heart. And as I watched Izaya race Kururi over to a car racing game, I guessed he was the same way.

I had gotten no more looks from him since we departed from the bar. He was either leading us or animatedly talking with Kururi. At ease, I attentively listened to Mairu chat about various things. She had always been quite a talker, and me more a listener. We fit that way.

"Hmm," Mairu mumbled, a finger on her chin as she observed her environment. When she found what she was looking for, her eyes lit up, and that finger on her chin pointed at me, "I challenge you to air hockey!"

I watched as she excitedly skipped toward the air hockey table. Her child-like enthusiasm made me smile. The fact she had took me into consideration before choosing something reminded me why I had agreed to date her in the first place. I took a moment to just watch her put some quarters in and place herself in position.

"Come on, big guy!"

"You know you're going to get creamed," I teased, making my way over.

"Don't underestimate me!"

I didn't. I played her fair and square, only winning my two points.

"Ugh. I hate you," Mairu sighed, no real malice behind her words.

"You do not."

She sighed again, her lips twitching as she tried to stop a smile, "I'll win this time!"

The air hockey table buzzed to life for the second time that night.

Before either of us managed to score a point, I saw the other two stand beside the table from the corner of my eye. With a few more hits, I managed to fling the chip in the hole.

"Shizuo is winning," Kururi said needlessly.

"Kururi! Some words of encouragement would be nice!" Mairu complained, setting the chip back on the table.

When Izaya laughed, it almost made me jump. I was suddenly extremely aware that he was standing close to me. It didn't halt my concentration on the game, though, and I scored another point within the next thirty seconds.

Mairu made an unidentifiable noise of frustration.

"You're pretty good," Izaya spoke in a low baritone, so low I wasn't sure Kururi could even hear him. I risked a look to see him bent over, elbows resting on the table. His head was rested against one of his fists, eyes looking downward. His eyes suddenly flashed up when he noticed me looking.

That glance had cost me a point.

"HA!" Mairu spoke jubilantly, fists curling in satisfaction in front of her, "Ok, time for my comeback!"

I was in a daze for a moment, not even registering what had just happened.

Then I determined I should really be focusing on the game rather than how pretty Izaya's eyes looked underneath the fluorescent white light of the air hockey table.

Next, I ordained that ludicrous thought was only because he resembled Mairu and ripped the chip out of its slot.

I bent over, ready to fully concentrate on this orange chip and the pretty girl on the other side of the table. No distractions.

None.

But then something, _something_, brushed against my ass.

In my stupor, my arm swung out with all its force. The orange chip went soaring through the air, hitting Mairu in the face.

"Kyaa!" She mumbled, letting go of her mallet as both hands covered her face.

"Mairu!" Kururi exclaimed, rushing over to her sister's side.

"Oh shit, Mairu, I'm sorry," I apologize fearfully, taking long strides to get to the other side of the table. I placed a hand on her shoulder uncertainly, "Let me see."

"If you wanted to win that bad, you could have just told me," Mairu muttered, trying to laugh it off as she pulled her hands down.

There was a nasty red mark right above her eyebrow, and her eyes were filled with tears.

I felt like shit.

"I'm so sorry," I pleaded, kissing her forehead, "I really didn't mean to hit it that hard. It doesn't look like it broke the skin."

"You could have taken her eye out," Kururi stated ruefully, only succeeding in making me feel ten times worse.

"It was an accident," Mairu assured, rubbing the spot tenderly with one hand and holding my hand with the other.

"I'm sorry," I repeated, hating it was the only thing I could do. Mairu just squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"Whoa, what happened?"

I tensed at the sound of Izaya's voice, whipping my head around. He stood there with a handful of quarters looking genuinely confused.

"Where the hell were you?" I grumbled dangerously. He was right here. He was the only one who could have pulled that... that _prank_, and it ended up hurting Mairu!

"I exchanged some dollars for quarters over there," Izaya replied, his eyes narrowing at my tone, "What happened to Mairu?"

I was dumbstruck.

Did I just imagine it? No, there's no way I would have reacted like that to something that didn't even happen. Then... maybe it was just an accident? He just walked by me to get to the change machine?

"Hey, calm down, I'm fine!" Mairu asserted, hugging me. She undoubtedly sensed my anger building and probably thought I was angry at myself for my blunder. Which I was, but that wasn't the only thing on my mind.

Watching as Kururi explained the situation, I ascertained, whether that was an accident or not, I would keep a close eye on Izaya Orihara.


	3. 3 The Invitation

**Title: **Linger**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya ... Shizuo x Mairu  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**Shizuo's POV**

The following day, I found myself in a flower shop, at an utter loss.

When it comes to being romantic, I admittedly have a couple screws loose. Only bothering to care about myself for most of my life probably had a hand in that. Well, myself and my little brother Kasuka, but I never had to woo my little brother.

I'm pretty sure I've heard that flowers have meanings, or some weird thing like that. They were little plants that sprouted leaves and bulbs, not much different than a weed, in my opinion. But girls seemed to love them.

I was hoping to surprise Mairu with a small bouquet. Though I knew it was an accident, hurting her yesterday had been plaguing my mind. It scared me, because for the first time, it brought into light that I could really hurt her one of these days. She was so small and delicate, and I was the exact opposite, with a mean temper to boot.

"Hello sir!" I was more than surprised to see a huge, dark man come out from the back of the store. Despite his overwhelming size, his eyes were warm, and a big smile was plastered on his lips, "Buy flowers, yes? Discount for you! Flowers beautiful!"

I took a step back when he near shoved some yellow flowers in my face.

"Er... I was wanting to get some flowers for my girlfriend..."

"Girlfriend! Girlfriends deserve beautiful flowers," the man spoke with sudden seriousness, nodding his head in affirmation, "Which do you want?"

I was hoping he'd tell me.

"Roses?" I fired a guess. Roses were common, that sounded safe.

"We have red, light pink, dark pink, yellow, peach, coral, red and pink, orange and yellow..."

He proceeded to name off the list of colors while I stood with my eyes wide.

"... red and white, musk, pink and white-"

"Thank you!" I blurted. He stopped talking, blinking down at me, "Just uh... something that says "Thank you" or something?"

I almost thought he would start laughing at me. What if there were really no meanings to flowers and I was one of those stupid sops who believed that and-

"Ah, dark pink then!" He spoke, turning to locate the flowers.

Of all the colors, pink.

Well, it's the thought that counts, I guess.

After a brief money-flower exchange and words of departure, I was on my way to Mairu's apartment with a bouquet of dark pink roses. The meaning of the color seemed appropriate. A thank you for forgiving me last night and for putting up with me in general.

Should I ask her out to dinner as well? I hadn't really thought that much ahead. Guess it'd go with the roses, and it was normal to go on nice dates, right?

Mairu was not a pushy or a materialistic girl. She was completely content with just staying in and watching movies, curling up on the couch. And because I didn't care for dealing with people, I was all too happy to oblige.

Never-the-less, I bet something special out of the blue like this would make her smile.

And... ok, well, _maybe_ this was for me too.

I wanted to reassure myself how great of a woman Mairu really was, so I could get the image of Izaya's eyes underneath the air hockey table light _out_ of my mind once and for all!

The numbers 205 stared back at me when I knocked on the apartment door. I was in momentary indecision as I waited, wondering if I should keep the roses in sight or try to conceal them behind my back. After all, Kururi could be the one to answer the door, and though I know she'd understand the situation right away, it could still be a little awkward-

Of all things, I wasn't expecting _this_ when the door opened.

Izaya had answered the door.

I barely had time to register the bewildered look on his face before my eyes traveled down to his chest. He was wearing a flannel shirt that was completely unbuttoned, displaying a long rectangle of pale skin that was cut off by dark blue boxers just barely peaking out of his jeans.

Well that was drool-worthy.

"Shizu-chan."

My head snapped upward, and I nearly smacked myself for staring, but other things were much more important at this time.

"... what did you just call me?"

His eyes were full of mirth as he leaned against the door frame. I refused to look down again.

"Ah, it's my new nickname for you!" He spoke as if I should be honored, "Roses? You shouldn't have."

He bat his eyelashes like some love-sick girl, clasping his hands together and positioning them on his cheek.

"Har, har. And don't call me that," I responded, trying to look passed him and into the apartment, "Where is Mairu?"

"Mairu and Kururi went out. But feel free to come in and wait, they should be back soon," he said, reaching out to grab the bouquet from my hold, "And these babies need to be put in water! So sweet of you."

I stood still as he walked back into the apartment, heading toward the kitchen and leaving the front door wide open in an obvious invitation.

I could do this. Mairu would be back soon and I'd whisk her away to a romantic dinner. A few minutes alone with Izaya wouldn't hurt.

As I crossed the threshold, I prayed to God I was right.

I had been in Mairu's apartment plenty of times. Therefore it was only natural to immediately pick up differences; particularly the large mattress spread out on the living room floor. I could only assume Izaya was staying with them during his visit.

Said man was humming some unknown and highly cheerful tune from the kitchen. Feeling a tad awkward, I stepped across a corner of the mattress to sit on the loveseat.

"There!"

He placed the roses, now resting in a green glass vase filled with water, on the counter top. Then he leaned forward across the counter, attention on me.

"Guess it'd be polite to offer you a drink?" He asked, tilting his head just slightly.

"Ah... just water," I replied.

Izaya's face contorted, as if he'd just ate a lemon whole, "Well that's boring."

I frowned, puzzled. What was he expecting me to say? What qualified a drink as 'boring'?

"Mm, I know!" Izaya spoke, snapping his fingers in midair, "I'll mix you something. What do you prefer? Vodka, tequila, whiskey..."

Alcohol? Right before dinner time? And what was with all these bitter, hard-liquor choices?

Also, what gave him the right to use Mairu's and Kururi's alcohol to his own leisure? A lot of that stuff was expensive! Granted, I knew Mairu wouldn't object to me having some, but I hoped it wasn't something Izaya regularly offered guests in his sister's house.

Mairu's words came back to me; about Izaya always wanting something.

Pensive, I thought carefully about my reply.

"I don't care for that stuff."

Izaya, who had been busily rummaging through the alcohol cabinet, stopped and poked his head out from around the cabinet door with a skeptic look on his face.

"... you work at a bar," he replied, as if it were criminal proof of liking alcohol.

I raised a brow, "Not that that means anything, but I meant I don't like bitter things. I like the sweeter stuff."

There was silence for a moment, before a goofy smile crossed his lips, "So you like those girly drinks with the little umbrellas? Ha, ha! That's great, Shizu-chan! I never would have guessed!"

This fucking brat was asking for it.

"Heh... haha!" I was two seconds away from grabbing one of those liquor bottles and smashing it over his head, "So, ok, what do we have? … ah ha! Miami Vice girly enough for your tastes?"

"A Miami Vice is not _girly_," I admonish with a glare, "And yeah, sounds good, but can you make a good one?"

Ok, so, he had insulted my male pride, and I decided to throw some male ego into the equation. Being a bartender, you learn all the tricks of the trade quickly. I knew everything about what flavors to mix and what not to, and just how much of something makes a drink ten times better.

He was an idiot to even _think_ about mixing a drink for a bartender.

Izaya didn't seem the least bit intimidated, however. That challenging, sultry look from the first night I met him was back in those bright red eyes.

"One you'll never forget," he replied thickly, holding my gaze long enough to make the back of my neck hot before playfully winking and ducking to access the lower cabinets.

Good God, either I'm reading too much into this or he's flirting with me.

I mean the staring when we first met, the 'accidental' brush against my ass, his constant playful demeanor, that double entendre line, and the fact he s_till hadn't buttoned up his shirt?_

Or, _maybe_, I've come to understand that I've never been this physically attracted, _possibly,_ to another man... hell, another person... before and I feel guilty, so I'm trying to blame it all on him... _perhaps_.

Hypothetically speaking.

Either way, both thoughts were terrifying and not something I wanted to deal with.


	4. 4 The Trap

**Title: **Linger**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya ... Shizuo x Mairu  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**Shizuo's POV**

Those thoughts took over my mind, however, and before I knew it, Izaya was placing the iced drink on the table in front of me.

I hadn't even heard the blender!

"You gave me something pink, so I thought I'd return the favor," Izaya said, sidestepping the mattress to get to the Lazy-Boy.

"Those were for Mairu," I blurted, grabbing the pink concoction and stirring it with the straw. Izaya's choice of seating completely blew my earlier judgment out of the water. If he was intent on flirting, why hadn't he just sat in the loveseat with me?

The gentle tings of ice against a glass brought my attention to his own, deep golden brown drink, and I curiously wondered what he'd chosen.

But first.

I brought the straw to my lips and took an experimental sip. The sweet ice was a shock to my warm mouth, and the sugary strawberry and pineapple flavors made my taste buds come alive. The spiced rum went down with a smooth, pleasant burn.

This was pretty damn good.

Shit, I had been hoping for something to badger his guy about. But then again, what did I know about Izaya? He could be a bartender himself for all I knew!

"Soooo, Mr. Bartender?" He drawled, looking expectant and too freaking smug for his own good, "Is it good enough for you?"

What was with these nicknames? Would it kill him to call me Shizuo?

"S'good," I admitted. No need to give him any more praise than that. "What's yours?"

He didn't look like he'd been expecting the topic to change so quickly.

"Wild Turkey Whiskey on the rocks," he answered, taking a sip from the glass, "So how long have you been going out with Mairu?"

This time, _I _hadn't expected the topic to change so quickly.

"It'll be three months on the 17th."

"You know the exact date. Cute." Even though he said the words, he didn't particularly look happy or unhappy, almost bored. Well hey, he's the one who asked.

"Where are they anyway?" I ventured. I had a feeling silence would be awkward.

Izaya just shrugged, "No idea."

Well what the hell happened to the playful guy who was just here? I would hope Mairu would have mentioned if her brother was bipolar.

"Alright... then why are you here? Just visiting your sisters?" I was pulling at straws. The clock read 4:48. I hoped Mairu wouldn't take much longer.

"Actually, I'm in hiding. I got a girl pregnant up in Shinjuku, and babies just aren't my thing."

My jaw dropped.

Then he started laughing, hard.

"Oh my gosh, your face was priceless!" He chuckled joyfully.

I felt a headache coming on. What was _with_ this guy?

"What kind of joke was that?" I demanded, watching his body convulse with laughter.

"S... sorry, sorry. I just noticed you don't like me much, so I thought I'd try to play the role of a bad guy," he explained, tears dancing in his eyes from laughing so much.

I sheepishly fidgeted with my glass, "It's not... that I don't like you..." You're just confusing the hell out of me and arousing me at the same time. Yeah, he'd have a field day with that one.

"Well, either way," he said, hitting me with a gorgeous smile, "I'm an awesome guy who makes awesome drinks, and I'll prove it to you! Toss me that remote."

I glanced at the arm of the loveseat to see a black remote staring back at me. I tossed it to him, and he immediately turned the TV on.

"I'm thinking something with a lot of action. With things that blow up."

Now that was my kind of movie.

Maybe this guy wasn't so bad.

And I was having fun. Izaya was hilarious, commenting on nearly everything about the movie and getting abnormally excited when buildings exploded and rounds of gunfire were heard. I was drinking the Miami Vice like water, quickly becoming addicted to the taste and the warm buzz filling my senses. The couch was incredibly comfortable, and I had drooped down into the cushions like a lazy couch potato.

Mairu didn't even cross my mind until the ending credits started rolling. Granted, we hadn't caught the movie from the beginning, but I was still aware I had been here for quite some time.

"Bruce Willis is badass," Izaya commented when I looked at the clock. 5:53.

Damn, it'd been over an hour?

"I thought Mairu was due back?" I inquired, and I could have sworn I saw Izaya tense up. The only light we had, other than the TV, was dim and coming from behind him in the kitchen, so I could have been mistaken.

"Yeah," he said, grabbing his now-empty glass as he got up. He walked over to me, heading for my own empty glass. I thought he was just going to pick them up and take them to the kitchen. Instead, he set his glass beside mine and turned to me. "Sorry, but I'm gonna play the bad guy again."

Really, I was so damn comfortable and unsuspecting that the words just confused me.

In the next moment, Izaya had crawled into my lap, legs on either side of my hips. A hand reached back and grabbed hold of my hair, pulling my head back harshly.

It stung.

"Wha-!"

And then his tongue was in my mouth. I tried to gasp when the bitter essence of his whiskey swirled its way around my mouth, courtesy of that devilish tongue sliding along my teeth and coaxing my own tongue into action.

It was the most intoxicating and intense thing I'd ever experienced.

Really, it was almost demeaning how quickly this man could affect me.

The sweet and bitter flavors, mixed with something that could only be Izaya's unique taste, was making my body burn in a much more pleasant way than alcohol ever could. Combined with the hard feeling of those thighs in my lap and that hand rubbing against my scalp, my dick was greedily stirring to life and becoming rather painful in my position.

Izaya's tongue retreated from the depths of my mouth. I could only stare at his glazed, half lidded eyes as he very deliberately traced my lips with that pink tongue before crashing his lips together with mine. I responded in earnest, a gasp turning into a moan when he slid forward in my lap and pressed up against my aching need.

I was thrilled to find him in the same predicament.

_Fuck._

With my heart thundering in my chest, I slipped my hand into his shirt. The feeling of the hard, smooth skin that I had been admiring ever since he opened that door felt amazing underneath my touch. I slowly slid my hand across his chest, feeling his own labored heartbeat under my hold. My fingers ran across a perk nipple, and he groaned in my mouth, arching up into the touch.

I played with it, enthralled by his needy responses, rubbing it gently and then pinching.

His mewls turned into a growl. He suddenly moved his hips, thrusting against me in slow, deliberate circles.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_, that felt good. Painfully good.

It was hard to breathe. I pulled back from those sinful lips, which were now red and swollen and wet. A string of saliva hung between us, forgotten, as we panted harshly, each taking in each others breaths. I was hypnotized by those glassy red eyes so close to me, the utterly delicious friction below becoming more frantic when my hips ground back into him.

I wanted him.

Fucking hell, I wanted to take him right here on this loveseat. Pound him into these cushions until he was screaming my name. My real name.

Actually, I could make good use of that mattress on the floor.

The mattress that was there because he was visiting his sisters.

Mairu and Kururi.

Mairu.

My body reacted instantaneously. I grabbed at Izaya's arm with a crushing force and all but flung his skinny body off me.

"Ah!" He voiced when his back hit the arm of the couch. His opposite hand instinctively cradled the arm I had gripped.

I stared at him wildly, trying to catch my breath and fight off the sexual haze hanging over me.

What the _fuck_ was I doing? What the fuck was _he_ doing?

He wasn't moving. Other then tenderly brushing his fingers over his arm, where I had surely hurt him, he only stared at me with an entirely blank face.

Give me something to go with, you insufferable man!

_Damn_ it, there was still drool underneath his lower lip!

I almost felt like throwing up. This was Mairu's brother! Though I had reached common sense and thrown him off of me, that did not change the fact I was still hard and still wanting to feel that heavenly tongue wrapped around my own.

It took me a little while to notice I was gripping my knees so tightly that they were beginning to hurt.

"Che." My eyes flashed back to Izaya when he made that noise. He was looking away from me, focusing somewhere over by the TV, "I'll just say it straight out. Mairu and Kururi aren't due back until tomorrow morning."

I felt like I'd just been punched in the gut.

He looked back at me with a growing smirk, "But feel free to stay the night?"

His sock-covered foot moved promisingly over the top of my leg.

He planned this.

He fucking _planned _this.

In a fit of rage, I grabbed his shirt and yanked him up, pleased when that smirk dropped.

"Do you have any decency what-so-ever in that demented mind of yours? I'm your sister's boyfriend!" I growled, practically brushing noses with him. Shaking in fury, I shoved a finger in his face to emphasize my next point, "You better not lay a fucking finger on me again. In fact, I don't even want to see your ugly face around Ikebukuro!"

And then... _then_, as if he hadn't just heard a single thing I said, he leaned forward and licked my finger.

_Licked_ it. Then swirled that dangerous tongue around it in the most erotic way imaginable before he leaned back.

"I always get what I want," Izaya promised, tilting his head up in defiance.

I noticed my mouth was hanging open and I was possibly drooling.

With an infuriated war cry, I grabbed his neck and slammed him down into the couch. He gagged, eyes wide as his fingernails clawed at my hand. I couldn't help but grip just a little harder before letting go and standing up.

I made a bee line to the front door, ignoring the choking breaths behind me. If I stayed here any longer, I might be responsible for that bastard's death.

I was on the stairs before the feeling of Izaya's lips left my own.

I was walking out of the apartment complex before my hands stopped shaking.

I was just barely grasping on to sanity as I walked down the street.

"See you soon, Shizu-chan!" Izaya's all-too cheerful voice rang through my ears as he leaned out of the window, bouncing off nearby buildings to create an echo.

I officially let go of sanity.

No one ever knew how those bolted-down bus stop benches ended up shattered in the middle of the street.


	5. 5 The Pals

_Thanks again for the reviews~ I'm not incredibly satisfied with this chapter, but that's ok XD_****

Title: Linger**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya ... Shizuo x Mairu  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**Shizuo's POV**

Having never been one for mornings, the fact my cellphone was ringing loudly next to me at 9 AM was not my most preferred way of waking up.

Cursing the world's existence, while vaguely wondering why I left my cell on in the first place, I rolled over. The movement tangled the sheets around me even more, but at least I could reach my phone.

"Mm'ello?" I muttered into the receiver, rubbing at my face with my free hand.

"Shizuo! I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Mairu's apologetic tone sifted through the phone. I cracked my eyes open, frowning at the tangled sheets. With a little maneuvering, I was free from their clutches and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah, but it's fine," I affirmed, scratching the back of my head. If it was Mairu, I could forgive her for waking me up, "What's up?"

"Oh, sorry," she apologized again as I yawned, "I was just so excited when I saw the roses!" I paused in mid-yawn, "I wanted to say thanks; they're beautiful! I wish I was here last night when you came over."

Well I was sure as hell glad you weren't there.

Fuck, I hadn't even gotten the chance to remember yesterday until now.

Swallowing thickly, I could only say, "Oh."

"I gotta say I was kinda surprised, though. What'd I do to deserve special treatment?" She spoke playfully.

Mairu did deserve special treatment, but it was definitely not what I was showing her yesterday. I sank my fingers into my hair, hanging my head low. I couldn't deal with this now, not until I had the time to think about it. Last night I had been too enraged to do much other than stomp around my house in denial before finally crashing.

"Shizuo?" That playful tone was wiped away, "Hello? Are you ok?"

"Just... feeling a little sick," I responded in all earnest.

"Oh... maybe you should check your temperature. If you're sick, stay home and take good care of yourself! Lots of liquids and soup."

Despite the situation, I smiled at her motherly tone.

"Yeah, I'll do that."

"You better. I guess I'll let you go then. Call me later; let me know if you're feeling better!"

Not likely.

"Yeah. And... I'm glad you liked the roses," I said, glad she couldn't see me cringe.

With a short bye, the line went dead. I placed the phone on the nightstand, and stared down at the hardwood floor at my feet.

I felt strangely temperate as memories from yesterday repeated in my head over and over again. My mind and body were exhausted from the stress, and I was immensely tempted to just slide back into bed and sleep the day away so I wouldn't have to _think_ about anything.

Looked like Izaya was keeping this quiet.

"_I always get what I want."_

I closed my eyes, the unsaid meaning behind those words sending pleasant shivers through my body. Ok, so I was incredibly attracted to my girlfriend's brother, who made his intentions very clear last night, and... and that was it.

Something purely physical.

_Very_ physical.

Ugh, this was ridiculous. There were so many attractive people in the world, so why was I getting so rattled by this one?

But it didn't _matter._

I squared my shoulders at the thought. Yes, I felt horrible for letting my mind stray off of Mairu for that moment, but it was never going to happen again. It was one big fluke. And hell, I was under the influence of alcohol! I put Izaya right in his place and just had to avoid him during his visit to Ikebukuro. Surely he wasn't staying all that long.

Sexual frustration. A moment of weakness.

That was all it was.

As my resolve was multiplying, my phone started ringing again. What was _with_ people calling me in the morning?

At least I was now awake enough to have the sense to look at the caller ID. Kadota's name flashed at me.

* * *

"Just three cokes, thanks," Kadota spoke to the waitress.

Though I was not going to go back on my word about the vast majority of people being annoying, the two in front of me weren't so bad. Kadota had been about the only true friend I had throughout high school, and I met Tom at a previous job of mine. After I introduced the two, they had been set on all of us meeting up at least once a month, as a guys-night-out of sorts.

I was happy to comply. These two always had plenty of stories to tell between our meet-ups, and it was nice to be able to sit down and chat with friends in this hectic thing called life.

The invitation here tonight could not have been chosen at a better time.

"Actually," I interjected before the waitress could walk away, "I'll go for a White Russian."

Kadota and Tom both raised their eyebrows as the waitress walked away.

"What is this? A White Russian is the most bitter thing you dare to get," Tom said, resting his cheek in his palm. I shrugged.

"How's Charlo?" I ask, making sure to direct the conversation to anything but me. I didn't think they'd appreciate the story I had to tell them.

"Same as always. I actually caught her red handed trying to sew little booties," Tom groaned, eyes rolling upward as if asking God to help him, "Why does she want a baby so badly? It's been less than a year!"

This topic was brought up every time. About a year ago, Tom had married a girl named Charlo. We both worked with her; it was the same job I met Tom at. She was a nice girl, and I was happy for both of them, but there was one major complication between them.

Charlo wanted a baby badly, and Tom wanted to enjoy time alone with her for a while. He would never verify how long 'for a while' was, however.

"Is it that bad of an idea?" Kadota asked humorously. The waitress reappeared, leaving our drinks on the table. Tom didn't speak until she was gone.

"I don't know if I'm ready to handle a kid," Tom muttered, taking a sip of his coke, "And you have no right to say that to me. You have no idea what it feels like; you don't even have a girlfriend."

"Because the right girl hasn't shown up," Kadota replied simply. Kadota was very much like me, in that aspect. There was no need to go searching for the people in your life. If it was meant to be, it would simply happen, no questions.

"I think you'd make a good dad," I put in my own two cents, smirking when Tom sighed loudly.

"I agree. What about you, Shizuo? Children in your future?" Kadota asked. Before I could even open my mouth, Tom gasped.

"Oh shit, is that why you're drinking? Is Mairu pregnant?"

I sputtered. What?

"Of course not!" I defended instantly. I knew he was kidding, but the suddenness of the comment got to me, "Don't even joke; we're not even married."

"You say that like you have to be married before you have sex," Tom laughed. I frowned.

"Well excuse me if I can actually control my urges-" I stopped abruptedly, realizing the utter falsity of that statement a little too late.

And damn it, it must have shown on my face. The guys were looking at me oddly.

Determining it'd be a good idea to just keep my mouth shut, I placed my lips on the straw in front of me and sucked as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"... alright, what's up?" Kadota asked slowly, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table, "You order that, and now you look like you just saw a ghost."

"It's nothing I want to talk about," I waved it off, avoiding their curious gazes. And it really wasn't. I shouldn't even be thinking about it anymore. Izaya Orihara was a name I was going to forget.

"Is Mairu alright?" Tom ventured.

I grit my teeth. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid.

"She's fine. Seriously."

I was immensely relieved when they dropped it, and they gave me my space as the night continued.

"Bye daddy," Kadota teased as Tom got in his car. I could tell Tom was close to flipping him the bird, but refrained, and said good-bye as he started up the engine.

Kadota and I had both walked here, so we began the trek home. We would only be walking a few blocks together before going our own ways.

"Takuto is getting better every day. I swear I'll get that boy to try out when he gets in high school," Kadota was explaining, elaborating on an earlier story about a boy who played soccer in the park every day. Kadota, being a big fan of the sport, volunteered to teach the boy some tricks, and they'd been meeting up there every Friday.

"Just don't go too hard on the kid," I replied, knowing just how into the game Kadota could get.

"Yeah, I know," he assured, shoving his hands in his jacket pocket, "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Huh?"

"Your eyes have been shifting like crazy ever since we left the restaurant," Kadota pointed out.

Really? I had been totally unaware of it. But the thought of possibly running into Izaya was definitely at the back of my mind, so I had no need to deny it. Just the need to hit myself in the head repeatedly to try to get him _out _of it.

Maybe... if I talked about it to someone, I'd be less bothered by it?

My gaze shifted to Kadota.

Ugh, but I didn't want to talk about it. There was no need to bring someone else into my problems!

… but.

"I'm trying to avoid someone," I spoke truthfully, bracing myself for the questions.

"Oh? You expect this person to be walking through town at this time of night?"

A breathless chuckle escaped my lips.

"I don't doubt anything when it comes to him," I drawled.

"... So you're running from a guy. That definitely doesn't sound like Shizuo Heiwajima."

"I'm not _running_ from him," I growl as I reached the point where Kadota and I part, "I'd just rather not see him."

"Ok," Kadota raised an eyebrow. There was most definitely a silent 'that's the same thing' that hung through the air, but I would let that one pass, "So why are you avoiding this person?"

_That _was the part I didn't want to talk about.

"Because he pissed me off."

Hey, it wasn't a lie.

Kadota sighed, shaking his head and surely knowing there was more to it than that.

"Look, I'm not gonna stand here all night listening to you skirt around the main issue. If you don't want to tell me, I'll be on my way," Kadota gave in, taking a step in the direction of his house.

"What if," I began, waiting until he stopped, "hypothetically, you were going out with a great girl and... you found yourself... I dunno, really attracted to... someone else?"

Well that was high school girl if nothing else.

I could feel my face heat up as Kadota regarded me carefully.

"B-but! This person was an evil, conniving little home-wrecker with an overly pushy way of flirting-"

What the _hell_ was I saying?

The look on Kadota's face let me know he was thinking the same thing.

"Er... why would you be attracted to someone like that...?"

"Well he's not bad all the time," I said, thinking back to the hour I spent just talking and watching a movie with him. Izaya seemed like any other person at that time; one with a great smile.

"... ok, I'm really confused. Did you just say you're attracted to another person besides Mairu and this person is a male?" Kadota asked, looking a little awed at the prospect.

"Hypothetically!" I yelled angrily. It wasn't one of my proudest moments. Hearing it said out loud was even worse than when it was in my head. In fact, right now, I wanted to bury myself in the ground and hide, "You know what, forget I ever said a thing! I'll see you later!"

Spinning on my heel, I stomped down the street, not daring to look back.


	6. 6 The Call

**Title: **Linger**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya ... Shizuo x Mairu  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**Shizuo's POV**

And life moved on. For the next three days I buried myself in my work. Mairu was shocked when she saw me purposefully listening to peoples' sob stories, something I abhorrently used to avoid.

I found myself a lot more tolerant when I actually _wanted _to occupy myself.

Sadly, I was still a tad jumpy. Izaya's parting words promised something I definitely was not looking forward to, and the weird thing was, I should have been anticipating the chance to punch his face in, but I wasn't. Not at all.

Why the hell not?

It still pissed me off to know end how he completely disregarded the situation and just dove head first for what he wanted. Like a child.

But now... now things changed just a bit. Because I knew I was just as much at fault than he was.

I had tried to blame it on alcohol, but I had to face the facts. One little Miami Vice was not even close to the amount of alcohol needed to get me tipsy, even.

For a moment, I had been ready and willing to throw everything else in my life aside. And as shitty as it made me feel to admit it, I had cheated on Mairu.

I couldn't even bring myself to tell her.

Pathetic.

… see, this is why I needed to keep my mind occupied.

"Guess what? The manager offered free drinks for us tomorrow, how cool is that?" Mairu gloated as we were closing up the bar. Friday nights were always the worst. People got a little too rowdy, and by nights end, chairs were tipped on their sides and sticky coated glass fragments were scattered on the floor by accident-prone drunks.

"Free drinks?" I asked conversationally, wiping down the bar.

"Yeah, so I was thinking Kururi could come and have a few free drinks before we go somewhere special! If that's ok with you," Mairu continued.

I raised a brow in question.

"Somewhere special?"

I winced as the smile dropped off her face.

"Anniversary," Kururi mumbled as she passed me.

"Ah!" I gasped in surprise, turning toward the calendar even though it was too far away to read from where I was standing, "Tomorrow is the seventeenth?"

Mairu huffed, "He gives me roses randomly, but forgets the anniversary."

"I didn't _forget,_" I came up behind her and leaned down to wrap my arms around her shoulders, "I just wasn't aware tomorrow was the seventeenth."

The smile returned, and she twisted her neck to peck me on the cheek.

"Well you're lucky, because I set up a surprise for you," Mairu said.

"A surprise?"

"Mhm. I'm thinking we'll meet up here for lunch tomorrow, and those free drinks. Then I'm dragging you off," Mairu promised, looking positivity mischievous. I chuckled, tempted to ask what this surprise was, but I knew she wouldn't cave.

We left the bar, locking up via backdoor, and I walked them to their house. This trip was always the most nerve-wracking. I actually wondered if Izaya was still there, though I didn't have the guts to ask.

"Bye," Kururi spoke with a smile and a short wave.

"Bar, tomorrow at twelve-thirty," Mairu reminded me, catching me in a hug before I left.

"I'll be there."

I waited until she was in the building before continuing on my way. I hadn't even gotten to the next block when my cellphone started ringing. Grabbing it from my pocket, my eyebrows furrowed at the unknown number.

Telemarketers wouldn't be calling at this time of night.

Assuming someone had the wrong phone number, I waited until it stopped ringing and slipped it back in my pocket. Unfortunately, it started ringing again almost immediately.

With a frown, I flipped it open and put in on my ear.

"Hello?"

"It's rude not to answer your phone, Shizu-chan!"

I stopped walking.

No way.

In a panic, my thumb pressed the 'end' button. Staring at my phone, I almost convinced myself it was some weird illusion, because there was no way Izaya Orihara was calling me-

Wait a minute.

The phone started ringing again, and I answered instantaneously.

"_How_ do you know my number?"

"Details, shmetails. I want an apology," Izaya said, completely disregarding my question.

"An apology for _what_?"

"My arm still hurts. I think you bruised it. You're so violent!"

He sounded way too cheerful to be serious. Eye twitching, I gripped the phone.

"You deserved that, you bastard. And there's no way in hell I'm apologizing. If anything, that's what you should be doing."

Was he serious? I had never met anyone this... infuriating in my life!

"Why? I want you to fuck me," I choked on my spit, "and that's what I tried to do."

Did he have to be that blunt? My face was heating up, and I was suddenly extremely happy we were talking over the phone instead of face to face. But whatever I did, I was not going to let him know he was getting to me. I had a feeling giving this man any sort of control would be my downfall.

"Well I decline the offer," I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Didn't look like you were turning me down a week ago, Shizu-chan~"

"Mistake," I hissed, glaring at the phone for no good reason, "That was a _mistake_."

"One hell of a mistake, wasn't it?" He challenged, deliberately lowering his voice in a seductive drawl. The sound shot my nerves all the way to my toes, and I almost wanted to rip my hair out.

"But a _mistake_, none-the-less," I replied, trying my hardest to keep the desperation out of my voice, "Izaya, what do you want from me? Do you want me to admit you're sexy? Fine, yes, you are. Do you want me to admit last week felt amazing? Fine, whatever, it did. But I have Mairu, and that's that."

I had actually stopped walking during my rant, and now I didn't dare breathe while I listened to the silence on the other end of the line.

Please, please just let him give up. I wanted him and this temptation out of my life.

"... lets go on a date then!"

Where was a wall? Preferably a brick one. I needed to bash my head in.

"_What?_"

"Yeah, yeah! We'll go to an amusement park or something. Wouldn't it be romantic to ride the ferris wheel at night? The small compartment is pretty convenient for a little romp too!" He was practically singing.

"I'm hanging up," was my crisp reply, my finger hovering over the button.

"Hey."

I paused.

Such a simple phrase, but the way he said it is what peaked my interest. The cheerful, sing-song tone was completely demolished, and was replaced with a strange, throaty hardness.

"I don't think you understand me, Shizu-chan. I always get what I want, and I want you," I swallowed, again wishing he wouldn't be so blunt, and closed my eyes, "And now that I've seen first hand just how interesting you are, I might go for some cuddling after you rough me up, you know?"

I stared at the ground, momentarily speechless as those words sunk into my brain. Was that... supposed to be some demented way of telling me he wanted... more than just a roll in the sheets?

"... you're an idiot," was all I could get out, my mind still spinning in confusion.

He chuckled warmly at the response, and my face got hot again.

"Well this idiot likes you! In fact, how about we play twenty questions, hm?" His playful mood had returned.

"Twenty questions? What are you, twelve?" I asked, not quite sure what was going on anymore. I should have just hung up. I couldn't trust his words.

… then again, why couldn't I? He was as straightforward as I've ever seen someone be in my entire life.

But so what if he liked me? I was already taken.

"I'm twenty-four, thank you. Now, I'll start," he said, his tone becoming serious while saying the next line, "Are you in love with Mairu?"

I hung up the phone. The answer to that question would do nothing but lower my resolve and give Izaya more of a reason to pounce.

I wasn't in love with Mairu. I knew this. She was incredible, more than I had ever hoped for, and I was beyond comfortable with her. I would come to love her, I knew.

And I'm sorry Izaya, but the very last thing I would want to do is hurt her.

* * *

It was October 17th.

Walking to the bar, my mind was busily trying to guess what Mairu's surprise was supposed to be. I was hoping she didn't spend her money on anything extravagant. It was only three months, not like a milestone.

It was awfully nice for the boss to offer free drinks for our anniversary, though. Looks like holding back my temper was going to be worth it.

Entering the bar, I spotted Mairu right away. She was standing next to the bar stools, apparently waiting for drinks. Quietly, I walked up behind her and slipped one arm around her waist. Jumping, she turned to me with wide eyes, those of which turned bright when she saw it was me.

"Shizuo!" She said in greeting, wrapping her arms around me and snuggling her face into my chest cutely.

"Hey you," I responded just as the bartender was placing drinks in front of her. I raised my brow at the sight of four drinks, "I know they're free, but aren't you going a little overboard?"

"They're not all for us!" She exclaimed, pulling back with a frown. We both reached for the drinks, each taking two, "I told you Kururi was coming..."

As I turned to look out at the tables, my blood ran cold.

"... and Izaya said he wanted some free whiskey."

Shit, damn, motherfuck..!


	7. 7 The Anniversary

**Title: **Linger**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya ... Shizuo x Mairu  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**Shizuo's POV**

Sitting next to Kururi, Izaya was animatedly into a near one-way conversation. Kururi was simply listening and nodding her head or offering a smile every now and then.

I was anxious. I had no idea what Izaya was planning by showing up like this, but I knew nothing good could come out of it.

As we approached the table, me hopefully not walking as rigidly as I felt, Izaya turned to us. His eyes definitely flickered to mine and held, just for a couple seconds, before they focused on Mairu.

"Ugh, finally! I've been dying for this stuff," Izaya spoke as if he had been stuck in the desert without water for days, reaching impatiently for one of the glasses Mairu was carrying. I was suddenly thankful I hadn't picked up his drink.

"You're such a baby," Mairu remarked, handing him his drink before sitting down in front of Kururi. I took my rightful seat beside her, a little miffed at Izaya being right there in front of me.

"Your fault for drinking it all at home," Kururi said, her lips twitching into a smile.

Oh, so that must be the same whiskey... Wild Turkey, was it... that he had before. It had the same rich, golden color. I could still remember the faint, bitter taste...

Ok, was _not_ going there.

"I got a Pina Colada for you," Mairu said, pushing the white drink toward me. I opened my mouth, about to say thanks, but Izaya interrupted.

"Should have got him a Miami Vice. He loves those."

… I would not punch him, I would not punch him, I would NOT.

Mairu looked surprised, looking at Izaya, and then back to me.

"You do? Do you want that instead?"

"No. I'd prefer the Pina Colada," I replied, just managing to keep the growl out of my voice. Instead, I shot him a warning look. He just smiled innocently, shrugging and leaning back in the chair.

"Thank you for this," Kururi said, sipping on her drink.

"No need to thank me. Go thank the boss next time you see him," Mairu responded with a grin, turning to me, "Tom ran into me the other day, you know."

"Really?"

"Mhm, he told me you guys had one of your nights out last week. You never told me about it?"

"Nothing to tell, really. Charlo is still-"

My breath hitched. Something, and I would win a million dollars if I said it was Izaya's foot, had pulled my pant leg up and was caressing my leg underneath the table.

"... still wanting a kid."

Completely unaware of my sudden distress, Kururi and Mairu both giggled, knowing how panicky Tom could get about the subject.

I was angry to find Izaya staring off into the distance, as if he was in his own little world and not _making his way up my leg._

If I held onto my glass any harder, I think it'd crack.

I tried to shuffle my legs further beneath the chair, but then his target moved above my knee. The soft up and down motion so close to my thighs was torture. The lower half of my body was enjoying it way too much.

I knew nothing good would come out of him being here.

I suddenly stood, knocking my chair back with the backs of my knees. Startled, all eyes were on me.

"Restroom," I muttered, shuffling off toward the bathroom.

How long did we have to stay here? I was going to have to tell Mairu I wanted to leave as soon as possible. The _audacity_ of that man...

Was he ever going to quit? When the hell was he going to go back _home_?

Why was he so obsessed with me?

Once in the restroom, I splashed water on my face, willing my hard-on to go away. _That_ would be a good one to explain to Mairu.

Yeah, I want to fuck your brother. Happy anniversary.

This was way too fucked up.

I couldn't even hurt him. Mairu would be extremely disappointed with me. All I had were threats, and just the fact that he was still trying after I nearly choked him that night said exactly how useless those were going to be.

So what? Was there no way out? I felt like a cornered rabbit. The only way anything would possibly move forward was if I gave in, or if he gave in. Fat chance of him giving in and if I gave in, would he celebrate his win and go skipping off into the sunset?

I snorted.

It sounded like something he'd do.

"Just a tip."

Speak of the devil.

I raised my head, meeting his gaze through the mirror.

"If you don't want to seem suspicious, don't be so abrupt. The girls think you were weird out there," he said, as if he were offering me friendly advice. I didn't take the bait, didn't even move, as I stared at him.

"Why does it have to be me?" I asked, trying to ignore the nervousness I felt being alone with him, "I'm sure there are plenty of men who would line up to fuck you. Go ask them."

"Mmm, fate's a tricky thing, isn't it?" Izaya asked, swinging his hands behind his back and slowly advancing toward me, "I'm pretty sure I said I wanted_ you_, Shizu-chan."

"That doesn't answer _why_," I tried again. Not liking the way my back was turned to him, I maneuvered until my lower back was pressed up against the sink.

"You fascinate me," he said, stopping a mere two feet in front of me, "The beast of Ikeburkuro. I've heard so many stories of people depicting you as a monster, a _monster_! I couldn't believe it when my sister told me such a man was her boyfriend, so I thought I'd come pay a visit. _You_ are the reason I'm here."

I gulped, listening intently as he took another step forward.

"Mah, I guess I should be disappointed. I didn't get what I wanted to see, after all. But I can't be disappointed, not after meeting you. Monsters are supposed to be ugly, not walking sex-Gods," I felt my cheeks grow warm without my discretion, "They're definitely not supposed to like the sweet drinks with the umbrellas," he laughed when I glared halfheartedly, "and they're not supposed to treat my sisters with such care. Or be fun to talk to. Or look so cute when they're flustered."

I was in a trance, listening to his soft words of praise as he drew closer and closer. I could smell that whiskey on his breath, and I wanted nothing more than to taste it again, bitter-be-damned.

"And most of all, I wouldn't want a monster to _touch_ me," he whispered, a hot hand resting on my collarbone while his lips barely brushed against mine.

It took every ounce, and I mean _every_ ounce, of my mind, body, and soul to form my reply.

"I'd be a monster if I cheated on her."

As if he'd been burned, Izaya's snapped his head back. I reveled in his shocked face, immensely proud to finally turn the tables on this bastard.

But there was a moment. A single, split second, where I could have sworn he looked... hurt.

I had to get out of here. Fast.

Mairu would be wondering where we were.

Sidestepping Izaya, refusing to look at him, I made my way out of the bathroom.

I apologized for my behavior, assured Mairu and Kururi that there was nothing wrong, and Izaya joined us again soon after I sat down.

There was no longer a leg rubbing against mine under the table. There was no longer a teasing, heated stare from those bright red eyes. In fact, Izaya stayed abnormally quiet throughout the rest of the afternoon, sipping his drink and staring out the window with an entirely blank face.

"I think it's about time we get out of here," Mairu told me coyly.

"Have fun," Kururi replied, standing up.

"Ah, let me run to the restroom first," I said. Since I hadn't really used it earlier, my bladder was protesting. I waved at Kururi, and didn't even look Izaya's way before making it to the restroom. I hoped Mairu didn't notice my avoidance.

And really, I thought it was over with. At least for today.

I should have known a single one-up was not going to stop someone like Izaya.

But I really wasn't expecting him to come barging in the restroom right when I was about to walk out. I blinked, growing steadily more fearful as that alienated frown on his lips grew. With narrowed, dangerous eyes, he opened his mouth and warned, "I'll tell Mairu everything."

Panic came fast.

"You can't _do _that!" I hissed, every nerve standing on end. The laugh that came from his mouth was nothing short of demented, and I would admit to anyone it scared the shit out of me.

"I'm Izaya Orihara!" He exclaimed, actually taking a bow, "I can do anything. I can get anything. And I want you."

I am a strong man. However, when you're panicked, frightened, and caught off-guard, anything can happen. Izaya had grabbed me by my shirt and hauled me into one of the stalls before my brain could even catch up with the situation.

Hands trying to unbutton my jeans brought me back to reality _really_ quickly.

"_What_ are you doing?" I breathed, grabbing hold of his wrists. Not to be detoured, he leaned into me and pressed his mouth to mine. Torn between right and wrong, I was subjected to the torture of his coaxing lips and rolling tongue. But I wouldn't open my mouth.

After about five more seconds of trying, Izaya sighed and pulled back.

"I'll tell Mairu if you don't cooperate~" he said in a sing-song voice, a playful smile on his lips.

He had to be shitting me.

My heartbeat accelerating rapidly, I leaned heavily against the stall.

"You're resorting to blackmail?" I replied in disbelief, though I wasn't sure why I was so shocked about this, "We can't. Mairu will get worried if I'm in here too long!"

"That's why I'm _trying_ to hurry this along," Izaya noted, pulling at his captured wrists, "Believe me, Shizu-chan. I'll have you cumming in under five."

That promise shot straight down to my groin. I swallowed a moan when he took my lips again, able to prod his tongue inside when my lips shakily drew apart.

I was quickly becoming addicted to this taste.

Our tongues danced, sliding and curling around each other in a way that made me shiver with lust. When breathing became essential, Izaya would pull back the tiniest bit, leaving devilish nips with his teeth along my lower lip.

My mind was so foggy that I didn't even notice when my grip had loosened. The sensation of my jeans rubbing my arousal as they were pulled down made me give up my silent treatment as a soft gasp left me.

Izaya chuckled at that, low and guttural and even more of a turn-on, as he lowered to his knees.

Oh God, this was really going to happen.

I was letting this happen.

I was letting this happen because I didn't want to hurt Mairu. Not because I wanted it...

Definitely not.

Shit, why was it so hard to convince myself of that?


	8. 8 The Confession

_This chapter goes to Curly, whose review made me smile from ear to ear. Looong chapter as a gift for typing all that when you normally don't review and only had a module with a frustrating touch-screen keyboard at 3 AM. XD And some Shizaya action too!_

_Thank you to all my reviewers~_

**Title: **Linger**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya ... Shizuo x Mairu  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**Shizuo's POV**

My mouth formed a small 'o' when he mouthed my erection through my underwear. Fuck, that hot breath was too much.

"I thought you were trying to _hurry_," I breathed, ashamed when my hips moved forward, seeking more of that delicious heat. I hissed when he pulled at the underwear, the cold air hitting me.

"Look at this," Izaya muttered in awe, wrapping his hand around my need. It throbbed against his hand. Move, move, _move _already! "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you want me!"

You cocky little shit, hurry _up_!

Swallowing, I placed a hand on the back of his head, running my fingers through his raven locks and pushing him forward just a bit, trying to get my message across. Surprise crossed his features before he gave a short laugh.

"You're amazing," he breathed, leaning forward. He licked his lips before surrounding my head and sucking off the precum that had collected there. Staying there, he roughly rubbed his tongue on the sensitive underside of the head, driving me insane.

I don't think I've ever been this turned on in my life.

Well, other than that night on the couch.

Fuck, why did my most intense sexual moments have to involve _him_?

I sagged back harder against the stall, my own breath incredibly loud in my ears. My hand subconsciously rubbed the back of his head as he continued, sliding down my cock and surrounding me in that tight, wet heat.

"Ahh..." I gasped when he sucked, in and out, his hand reaching underneath to gently twist and squeeze at my balls.

Amazing. I was writhing under the command of that mouth.

Burying me as far as he could, he gave a wanton moan, the vibrations of it making my head swing back.

"Fuck!" I breathed, from both pain and pleasure when my head hit the stall. He chuckled lowly, almost succeeding in making me repeat that mistake, before pulling away.

"I wish, but I don't think we have the time," he bantered, and the pain was gone the instant he restarted that incredible suction.

I looked down at him through hazy eyes, the sight alone making me moan. He pulled back yet again, letting my dick go with a soft pop, before tilting his head and licking down the side, paying special attention to the particular vein that made my hips buck. His hand continued to slowly pump as he coated my dick with his saliva, and he looked up at me with half-lidded eyes when he took it deep in his mouth again.

Those eyes, full of raw _need_, looking at me alone.

He moved faster, greedily taking it as deep as he could, mewling around my cock like it was his favorite treat, the outsides of his mouth now shiny from his own saliva.

"Ah... hah.. ahnn..."

Anyone could walk in this bathroom at any moment and we'd be screwed. And not in the good way. I was even embarrassed at my unhindered groans and crude breaths, and I was sure this bastard was indulging himself in them, but it just felt too _good_ to hold back...

I was getting _so_ close.

I never took my eyes off of him, listening to the light slurping sounds and my own ragged breathing as the pressure inside built rapidly.

"Mmmah.. a_AH_!"

I gripped his hair right before white blasted through my vision. My body convulsing, my mouth hung open as I reached my orgasm, my cock shooting out waves of hot cum. Shaking from the intensity, I clumsily tried to grasp at the stall to stay standing.

Realizing I was now looking at the ceiling, my head dropped back down. Izaya was licking his lips, and brought a hand up to his chin to wipe up some of the cum that had escaped his mouth. Noticing me watching, he gave me a sexy grin and lapped up the white substance on his hand.

It should be fucking illegal to look like that, damn it!

"Mm, told you," Izaya said, standing up slowly. My eyes were drawn to his own erection, now straining against his pants. It made me very aware that mine was still hanging out in midair, and I hastily pulled my pants and underwear back up.

Clumsily, I fiddled with the lock, opening the stall. I desperately needed my legs to stop feeling like jello. I also needed to get that flushed, hazy-eyed Izaya out of my head, and _quick._

"Later, Shizu-chan."

I shut the bathroom door behind me.

Mairu stood at the front doors, waiting for me with a smile.

I wasn't sure what face to approach her with.

"Ready to go?" Mairu asked, wrapping her arms around one of mine. Giving her what I hoped to be a convincingly happy smile, I nodded.

I was entirely tempted to look behind me, just to see if Izaya was watching me walk away. But I didn't. I couldn't. I needed his face out of my mind.

"Later", he'd said. Even though I had finally caved, it didn't look like he was done.

Oh.

Of course.

He wants me to fuck him, and he gets what he wants.

And I would. I would if I didn't have Mairu on my arm right now.

Ugh, I felt sick. That was not how you were supposed to think about your girlfriend. Was I seriously thinking this? If Mairu wasn't my girlfriend...

I would have already given him what he wanted.

My mind froze.

I did want to see him. I wanted to keep those fiery eyes looking my way. The only reason I had been running away, wanting to avoid him, was because guilt never sat well with me. Mairu was great, she really was. She never treated me like a 'monster' or hated me because of my anger issues. She accepted me for who I was, and I couldn't thank her enough. I was awed by her.

But.

Admiration was not love.

What if... I could never come to love her?

The thought hit me like a Semi-truck. It had always been her. I had never had the chance for that thought to come to me, because there was never supposed to be anyone else who wanted me.

Then Izaya walked in and ripped everything apart.

Wait, did that mean I had _feelings_ for that bastard?

No, no, no, there was absolutely _no _way! He was a spoiled child who liked playing mind games with people! And his morals were completely fucked up!

But I had even admitted to Kadota that he had his good parts.

Oh, this was frustrating.

Because... none of it mattered. Putting Mairu aside, I didn't understand Izaya's motives. He was like a yo-yo, suggesting he'd stick around after sex and then ending up blackmailing me to get what he wanted when he absolutely knew I wouldn't be 'staying around' when I had a girlfriend.

A part of me wanted to believe there was a little more than lust that was magnetizing him to me. Would someone try so hard just for a quick fuck? I was 100% truthful when I told him people would line up to get a piece of him, but he just blew it off like that meant nothing, completely focusing on me.

And that speech in the bathroom earlier...!

My heart sped up as I thought about the words.

"_And they're not supposed to treat my sisters with such care. Or be fun to talk to. Or look so cute when they're flustered."_

What did any of _that _have to do with getting laid!

He could just be a sweet-talker. Actually, there was no doubt in my mind that he was, and hella good at being one. But there was also that strange moment after my comeback that was digging into me like a knife.

The moment where he had looked genuinely hurt by my comment... defeated. Like he had just bared his heart and was shot down.

Seems it definitely wasn't a look of defeat, though, if forcing a blow-job on me had anything to do with it.

This was hurting my head.

Wasn't I _not_ supposed to be thinking about him?

"Shizuo?"

I snapped my head toward Mairu. She looked concerned, waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked, trying to seem casual. Shit, looks like I was pretty spaced out there.

"You've just been really silent. Are you ok? I've been wondering ever since you left us at the table like that," Mairu spoke, searching my face as if she would find the answer.

And then I looked at her. _Really_ looked at her. There was the same cute face, the same long eyelashes, the same chocolate brown locks... that same feeling of contentment.

My heart didn't jump, I wasn't nervous, I didn't feel that strong pull.

Not like when Izaya was this close.

"I... guess I've just got a headache," I said, turning away from her and putting a hand on my forehead.

"Aw, we'll get you some aspirin. You can relax here too."

"Hm?" I muttered, finally noticing where we'd stopped. A hotel?

"I got us a room for the night! They have a huge swimming pool and a hot tub and even room service!" She exclaimed, walking a little ahead of me.

A hot tub sounded amazing.

But... a hotel? That sounded overly suggestive, and for a minute, I was stumped.

Despite being together for three months, we hadn't gone all the way. Mairu was not a girl who claimed to wait for marriage, but she also didn't want to hurriedly give herself to just anyone.

But I was thinking too much. She wanted to set up something special, and I was going to appreciate it. Even if I felt a little awkward now.

I really felt like calling Kadota and just spitting everything out so this weight on my shoulders would disappear. But today was Mairu's.

This confusion had been dragging on for forever anyway. It could wait a few more hours. And there was still an ounce of hope in the back of my mind that I'd be able to see Mairu in a new light.

It really wasn't fair.

Why _couldn't_ I love this girl? Everything would be so much easier.

Regardless of the way I was feeling, I walked in with her, getting the card key at the front desk and stopping in the room to change. There was a family with small kids at the pool, tossing a beach ball back and forth. The hot tub was thankfully free for the taking.

"It feels so goooood," Mairu admonished, slipping into the water. I got in after her, immediately agreeing. I submerged in the steaming water to my neck, leaning against the side and letting the water work wonders on my back.

"Thanks for coming here with me," she said, walking over and sitting on my lap. On instinct, I wrapped my arm around her middle. Her head fit perfectly into the crook of my neck, so I gently rested my chin on her head, giving a small sigh.

"I appreciate it," I replied.

"Aw, they're so cute," she said with a giggle, turning my attention back to the kids at the pool. There was a girl and a boy, neither could be over six-years-old. Apparently they thought their beach ball had gotten a little too flat, so the boy was trying to teach the girl how to blow it back up. The boy laughed when her cheeks puffed up from her deep breath, and she went red.

It put a smile on my face.

"I'm going to love when Tom has that kid," I commented.

"Uncle Shizuo?" Mairu questioned, looking up at me. My face must have contorted at the foreign term, because she started laughing.

"I don't know about _that._"

"Oh come on. I think you'd make a great uncle," she pestered, pecking me on the cheek.

"I'd scare the poor kid."

"Hey," she said sternly, raising an eyebrow, "I know you're just a big teddy bear."

I snorted.

The family at the pool packed up and left as Mairu and I did smalltalk. We had been in the hot tub for nearly an hour, my wrinkly hands proof of that, before I even bothered to check my cell for the time.

"I might be taking one of my vacations from work next month," Mairu spoke, and continued when I gave her a questioning look, "It's my parents' 25th anniversary and they're having a get-together for the family."

"Ah," was all I could really think to say, my cheeks feeling warm. We should probably get out of here soon.

"Shizuo," Mairu started, suddenly looking a little nervous, "You think you could take that vacation with me?"

I blinked.

I stared.

"... you mean meet your family?"

"Yeeeeeeah," she dragged on, smiling.

"Uh... is about four months long enough? I mean-"

She cut me off with a kiss. I was a little slow on the response, my mind reeling over what I had just been asked. Meeting the family? That was a huge deal here. Why would she want to do this _now_?

"I think it's long enough," she mumbled when she leaned back, her lips curled into a sly smirk that reminded me _way _too much of someone else, before she dived back in for another kiss. Her tongue teasingly lapped at my lips before I allowed entry.

Her lips, her tongue, her body, her hands, this hot water... it all felt amazing.

But something felt off. I felt like something bad was just on the horizon.

"Hey," she whispered, pulling back once more and letting her lips ghost over my own as she looked straight into my eyes, "I want you to take me tonight."

Shit, damn, motherfuck..!

"H... huh?" I asked not-so-intelligently, my mouth open to catch the flies. She blushed, a cute little smile on her lips. The arms around my neck grew tighter.

"I want to. I love you, Shizuo."

Holy-

Oh Mairu.

_Please_ tell me you didn't just say that.

With the guilt multiplying tenfold, I looked away, unable to meet her eyes. I almost felt like crying. I _really_ needed to call Kadota.

And I had just been with someone else hours before.

"I can't," I choked out in desperation. I wanted to be anywhere else but here right now. What I really needed to do was suck it up and come clean, but hurting Mairu was like a sin.

Now, however, there was no going back.

I would be hurting her either way.

And I knew it. Even though I was looking away, feeling her get off my lap and not say a word was all I needed to feel like I was going to throw up.

By the time I had enough courage to look around, she was gone from the pool area. I got out of the hot water, knowing I'd probably pass out if I spent any more time in there, and sullenly grabbed my towel.

What the hell was I supposed to do now? Should I go back up to the room? Should I just leave?

I didn't give it too much thought before I was reaching for the phone. It rang twice before Kadota's voice was heard.

"Hello?"

"I don't care where you are or what you're doing. I'm fucked up and I need to vent."

"... alright then. Does this have to do with what you started to tell me before?"

So I told him. Everything. I mean _everything_. Well, minus all the little juicy details I'm sure he didn't even want to hear.

I really wasn't sure if I got any instant relief from spilling my guts.

"Where is Mairu right now?" Kadota asked.

"I didn't even see her walk off, man," I sighed, rubbing my forehead, "But I'm assuming she's in the hotel room."

"Go find her, and make a clean break."

"But! She's going to be so upset..."

"Of course she is. However, you're just leading her on with the way things are going. That's going to hurt even worse in the end."

I knew that. I did. And hearing it from Kadota just made reality smack me in the face a little harder.

It still didn't mean I wanted to do it, though.

There was silence for a moment, before I sighed.

"Thanks, Kadota."

"Good luck. And you can call me whenever."

I hung up the phone, trying to grab hold of some courage, and started walking toward the hotel room.


	9. 9 The Confliction

**Title: **Linger**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya ... Shizuo x Mairu  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**Shizuo's POV****  
**

At first, I thought the hotel room was empty. Then I saw the lump under the covers, and I grew steadily more nervous.

"Mairu?" I said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. Hearing a sniffle, I froze.

She tossed the blankets off, sitting up and proving that yes, she was crying. It hurt to see her like this, and before I could even say another word, she spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

… wait, what?

"Why are _you_ sorry?" I asked incredulously as she wiped at her tears, "I should have handled that better. I just..."

"No, I went and said all that without thinking of your feelings. It was selfish of me to ask when you haven't even said you love me yet," Mairu said with a smile, though her eyes were sad.

She melted my heart.

She had absolutely nothing to be sorry for. It was all me.

I crawled on the bed, wrapping her in my arms and hugging tightly.

"Don't say that. You did nothing wrong. You're wonderful and I'm honored, but..." I trailed off, my tongue suddenly feeling like cotton. I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell her about my times with Izaya. I was the biggest chicken in the world, "I don't think... I don't think it's love yet."

Ugh, if the wall was any closer, I would bash my head against it.

"Yeah," Mairu whispered, looking down at the covers, "I kinda figured that. Maybe I was too quick to say anything. But I've been a little self-conscious lately. You've seemed kind of... distant."

Rip my heart out, why don't you?

I sighed, pulling away from her.

"There's a reason for that. Sorry," I confessed, weaving my fingers together. I was afraid she would inquire about that 'reason'.

"Is it me?"

"No," I answered honestly, with a strained chuckle. She looked curious, and I think I was starting to sweat.

"Can I know? I do love you, Shizuo. I want this to work out," she said innocently.

You have no idea what you're asking.

A knock at the door startled both of us, and we turned our heads as a muffled "Room service!" could be heard on the other side of the door.

"Oh, it's five. That's dinner," Mairu explained, sliding off the bed. I watched as she answered the door and wheeled a cart inside. The appetizing smell hit my nose, and I was suddenly famished.

I really don't know how it happened. We ended up eating dinner, watching movies, and going to bed without the topic being brought up again. I was convinced that it wasn't forgotten, though. She just wanted to drop it for today; that didn't mean it wouldn't come up again. At that time, what would I tell her?

Even though we got through the night fairly well, it wasn't all gumdrops and cotton candy. Even though she tried to hide it, there was still a sense of tension in the room, and she couldn't hide those disappointed eyes from me. We hung out and talked naturally, but I noticed she kept her distance from me throughout the rest of the night.

Well of course she did, I had just _rejected_ her.

When I woke up the next morning, I realized I needed to call Izaya. I needed to know what I was getting into, and if it was even worth it.

As I thought about the last time I had seen Izaya, my face grew hot and I groaned.

Damn morning wood.

I dashed into the bathroom and took a nice, cold shower, and was out before Mairu was even up. As I buttoned up my shirt, I looked down at her sleeping face. She knew exactly how she felt and had the guts to tell me. I would do the same even if it killed me.

I walked over to the dresser and turned my phone on. Izaya's number was still sitting in my 'Calls Received' box.

Quietly, I left the room and walked outside. The cold morning air hit me in the face, making me shiver and wish I would have thought to grab a jacket.

Would he even be up this early? He seemed more like a night owl to me.

Taking a deep breath, I called the number.

It rang once.

Twice.

Thrice.

And went to voice mail.

Scowling, I ended the call. I guess I could always call later.

I walked back into the hotel hallway, making my way back to the room and very grateful for the heat. I was only one door away from our room when my phone started ringing.

My eyebrows raised when I saw the number I had just tried to call.

Feeling apprehensive, I brought the phone to my ear.

"Izaya?"

"Well, what do you know. I never thought I'd get a call from you," Izaya said. He sounded sleepy.

Ok, thinking of him in bed was not a good way to start this conversation.

"Never thought I'd be calling you either," I drawled, suddenly irked, and decided to take a direct approach, "When do you go back home?"

I needed to know how much time I had to work with.

"Aaaaaaaah, you break my heart," he whined, and I could just picture the pout on his lips, "Do you want to get rid of me that quickly?"

There was a loud 'ding' down the hall as the elevator came down to this floor. Seeing others up already made me realize I should be quick and get back in the room before Mairu notices I'm gone.

"Will you just answer the question?"

"Was that an elevator? Where are you, Shizu-chan?" I was now sure he was deliberately avoiding my question.

"In a hotel. Now when are you going home?"

There was silence on the other end. My eyebrows scrunched together, and I looked at the phone. The silent treatment? That didn't seem like him.

There was no way that bastard fell back asleep?

"Hotel, huh?" Izaya spat, and I was entirely surprised by his change in attitude, "Then what the hell are you calling me for? Go back to Mairu."

The line went dead.

What the _fuck?_

I stood there, shocked, listening to the dial-tone. Now he was telling me to go to Mairu? What happened to stopping at nothing to have me?

That... that...

"Fucking bastard," I mumbled, redialing the number.

"What?" Izaya sounded exasperated, as if I was annoying him. My temper flared.

"What's with this attitude? Are you a bitch every morning?"

"Just to those special few."

I'll kill him.

"_Why_ am I even bothering with you?" I asked, mainly to myself, as I leaned against the wall and shook my head.

"Beats me. You have a _girlfriend_, after all," he replied. I stopped shaking my head.

"... wait, are you jealous?"

"Of fucking course I'm jealous!" Izaya suddenly yelled so loud it made me wince, "I have to force you to let _me_ give _you_ a blow job, and then you happily drag her to a hotel?"

Oh.

There was a strange fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach at the blatant admission of jealousy.

"We didn't do anything, _princess_," I growled, "Stop jumping to conclusions. Look... damn it, Izaya, I didn't call you to argue with you."

"Mm. You just called to see when I'm gonna be out of your life for good."

"NO, damn it! I wanted..." I trailed off, taking a deep breath, "... twenty questions. We never finished, did we?"

Silence greeted me, and I almost laughed, trying to imagine his bewildered face.

"No?" Izaya spoke uncertainly, and I grinned.

"Right. So. Continuing where we left off," I said, closing my eyes, "No, I'm not in love with Mairu."

More silence.

"... I believe this is where you ask _me_ a question," he finally replied, still seeming vexed but sounding happier.

"I already asked my first question."

"I refuse to answer that one."

"Damn it," I groaned, listening to him chuckle, "Ok then, bastard, why are you going through so much trouble just to get laid?"

Silence was becoming my friend very quickly.

My heart was hammering in my chest as I waited.

"Because I've never wanted someone more in my life."

Though the words made me happy, and sent shivers down my spine, they were not what I was looking for. That still didn't answer if he was just wanting a fuck or not.

"But what do you _mean_ by that? A one-night stand?" I asked, hardly believing myself when the words tumbled out.

"Ah, ah, ah! You're cheating! It's my turn to ask a question now!"

He _would_ just blow off my serious question to play the stupid game right.

"But I'm happy," he said softly, "You've been thinking about me."

I felt my ears grow hot.

"Oh! Sorry, Shizu-chan, but I'm getting another call that's kinda important. Keep thinking about me kay?"

Before I could even reply, the line went dead once again. I had a sneaking suspicion he had made that whole scenario up, just so I wouldn't have the chance to ask anymore questions.

Sighing, I pocketed the phone, and stared at no particular spot in the hallway.

Why wouldn't he tell me when he was leaving? He better not up and leave on me.

But he had to stay until his 'goal' was accomplished, right? And then after that...

I scratched the back of my head as I returned to the hotel room.

Mairu was already up, busily braiding her hair in front of the mirror.

"Morning," I greeted, shutting the door behind me. She gave me a quick glance and went back to braiding.

"Morning," she mumbled. I was taken aback by the dull greeting, but I just assumed it was part of the tension of last night and grabbed my things. It wasn't until we were walking out of the hotel that I knew something was wrong.

"You don't have to walk me home," Mairu said with a small smile that seemed entirely fake.

"Er... since it's daytime, I guess that's ok," I replied. If I didn't know any better, that last second I saw her eyes before she turned her back to me, they were wet.

I had to bite down on my lip to stop from running after her.

Time. She needed time to get over this. I couldn't do anything else for her.

Well...

I called Kururi later that day, explaining the situation (minus Izaya) and told her to look out for her sister. She seemed a little upset with me, but thanked me for telling her.

I spent the rest of the day resting at home, feeling tempted to call Izaya back, but couldn't bring myself to do it. Wanting to talk to him, see him, thinking about him all the time... it was actually starting to scare me. I was getting too attached before I even knew if I should.

What made him so special anyway? I had just met him seventeen days ago, seen him a grand total of three times during those days and talked to him on the phone twice, and I knew nothing about him. Yet he had weaved his way into my heart. How fucked up was that?

But I guess it went along with my beliefs. No need to go searching for others, the people who are meant to be in your life will stumble into it somehow.

Izaya did more than stumble. He waltzed right in and took over.

I chuckled at the thought, throwing an arm over my eyes. It was late, and I was lying in bed with the blankets bundled around me. With another day off from work tomorrow, I had no idea what I was going to do. Maybe I could call Kasuka; I hadn't talked to him in quite some time. Last I heard, he was fixing to do a photo shoot. I don't know how that brother of mine could stand all that fame and attention.

I shifted on my side, my eyelids drooping heavily. As always, my mind traveled back to Izaya, just like he had asked me too. That man really did always get what he wanted.

His playful smirk was the last thing I imagined before the world went black.


	10. 10 The Outing

**Title: **Linger**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya ... Shizuo x Mairu  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**Shizuo's POV**

The phone.

It was ringing.

My mind registered this thought as I slowly woke up. Daring a glance at the clock, I glared.

Nine in the morning was one thing, but _eight_?

I buried my face into the pillow, willing the sound to go away. I stuffed both sides of the pillow up to my ears before I paused.

It might be Izaya.

Damn it all to hell, I swear, that was the only reason I released the pillow and snatched the phone.

Kadota.

I shouldn't answer. I really shouldn't. Why should one answer their phone when someone calls them at _eight in the morning_?

He better be glad I liked him enough not to murder him.

"What?" I growled into the phone, my free hand resting on my head.

"You're meeting Tom and I for lunch at Tero's today."

My eyebrows furrowed.

"I just saw you guys not too long ago."

"Yes, but this is an emergency meeting. Looks like Charlo and Tom got into it and Charlo kicked him out."

I sat up in surprise, regretting it the moment my head started to spin.

"How the hell is that even possible? It's _his_ place," I reasoned, through the news did worry me. Though the couple argued, Tom was as in love with her as he ever was going to be.

"You know how women are. Anyway, Tom is upset and wants to see us."

I groaned, rolling my eyes to the ceiling. There was no way I was getting out of this one. Time to say good-bye, my lovely day of sleeping in.

"Fine, fine, what time?"

x

So here I was, at eleven o'clock sharp, sitting on an outside patio with my two friends when I should be sleeping.

Sure enough, the whole argument was about kids _again_.

"She can't kick you out of your own house," I said, crossing my arms to fight off the chill. Why they decided to sit on the outside patio was beyond me. I was shivering.

"She did! She literally pushed me out and locked the door!"

"So go tell the cops she stole your house."

Oh, Kadota glared at me for that one.

"Shizuo! Are you even concerned at all?" Tom snapped back, and I sighed.

"Yes, I am. I'm just grumpy as hell because it's always the same argument, I'm cold, and _someone_ woke me up way too early," I said, returning Kadota's glare. So I was a little moody today.

Kadota sighed, turning to Tom.

"You two really need to solve this, in one way or another. Come up with terms you can both deal with instead of just pushing the issue aside," Kadota, ever-the-wise one, spoke, and then turned his attention back to me, "Speaking of issues, is yours solved?"

My eyes widened, and I shot a worried glance to Tom. Sure enough, he suddenly seemed interested in the new development.

Kadota, I really should have killed you.

"That..." I trailed off, avoiding eye contact.

"So no," Kadota concluded, shaking his head as if I was a lost clause. I almost resented it, until I reasoned it was sort of true.

"Is there a problem with you and Mairu?" Tom asked, and I felt a sense of deja vu, before I shook my head vehemently.

"Don't worry about it. This was about you and Charlo."

Tom sighed, thumbing at the cell in front of him. He had been debating when was a good time to call her, and wanted our advice on what he should say.

In my opinion, a kid wasn't the end of the world, especially for a guy like Tom. But it was going to take a lot more than that to convince him it was a good idea.

"I'll just... call and see if she'll let me back in the house. Then I'll talk to her."

"And you'll keep an open mind while doing so," Kadota instructed, taking a sip of his iced tea. Tom nodded, took a deep breath, and excused himself from the table to go talk somewhere private, "Now. Tell me what happened."

I knew he was going to ask.

"I... told Mairu I wasn't in love with her yet. And I called Izaya," I admitted, watching his eyebrows shoot up.

"Better than I thought. But you didn't break up with Mairu," he said, more of a statement than a question.

"No," I sighed, looking down at the table.

"What about the call with Izaya?"

"He's as confusing as ever," I replied, but with no malice.

"It sounds like he's just playing with you to me."

Ugh, that was exactly what I _didn't_ want to hear.

"You don't know him," I replied weakly. My mood plummeted even more when I realized I hardly did either. It wasn't my fault my feelings were all jumbled up.

Kadota was staring at me. I didn't even have to look at him to feel that searching gaze.

"You must really like him," he finally said, clinking the ice around in his glass with a straw, "He sounds like a handful. You don't bother with people much."

Thank you, Captain Obvious, that was the _problem._

Tom returned, and I shot a look at Kadota to shut up about the topic.

"So I can go home now," Tom said with a short chuckle, "She's still mad though. I'm going to try and compromise."

Kadota smiled and nodded firmly at the decision.

As long as this argument was solved, he could do whatever he wanted.

"But! I'll go right after I eat," Tom continued, just as our waitress brought food to the table. Good, I needed something nice and warm.

I was half-way through my bacon cheeseburger when I paused in mid-bite. Lowering the burger to my plate, I blinked, and blinked again just to be sure, and yes, Izaya was right across the street. He was walking down the sidewalk, seeming not to know of my existence, chatting into his cellphone.

It was a tug-of-war. Should I say something or not?

No, I decided. Not with these two here. I could just call Izaya later.

Fate seemed to go against me, as it had been doing a lot lately, because a second after I had decided, Izaya turned and saw me. He stopped walking, but continued to talk on the cellphone.

"I gotta go," I said abruptly, standing up. Both gazes shot up to me in surprise.

"You're not even half-way done?" Tom asked uncertainly. I started to walk away, but Kadota grabbed my jacket sleeve.

"Hey, are you trying to get out of the bill?"

Damn.

I grabbed at my wallet, pulling out the money. By the time I had the money on the table, Izaya was already crossing the street. Well hell, now they would see him approach me whether I left right now or not. And that burger was pretty damn good.

I slumped back into the chair in defeat, Kadota and Tom both extremely confused by my behavior. I would have been too.

But what the heck. I had a feeling Izaya was going to become part of my life in one way or another, the reality of it was going to come out, and I was tired of running from it.

"Shi-"

"Hi, Shizu-chan!" Izaya exclaimed, rather loudly, when he approached our table. Kadota and Tom whipped their heads around, staring at the newcomer with wide eyes.

Then Tom started laughing.

"Wh... what kind of nickname is th-that? Haha! Shizuo, you aren't going to kill him?" Tom laughed, and if I were any less manly, I would have sunk down in my chair to hide.

"What are you doing here?" I opted to ask instead.

"Ugh, the twins have been all moody lately, so I've been trying to find something to do!" Izaya explained, plopping himself down on the fourth chair at the table without a second thought, "I'm glad I ran into you. Now I get to meet your friends!"

He sounded way too happy about that.

One glance at Kadota's face said he had figured out who Izaya was already.

"Can I steal that nickname?" Tom asked with a grin.

"_No_," I finalized.

"I agree. Only I can call him that," Izaya said with a smirk.

"I don't want you calling me that either," I replied with a frustrated huff.

"Aw, come on, Shizu-chan! It's cute!"

"That's part of the problem."

"But being cute is a good thing! Look, I'm cute, right?" Izaya asked, leaning forward and batting his eyelashes. Fighting a blush, I grabbed his face with my hand and pushed him away.

Tom started laughing again.

"Who _is_ this? And why have you never mentioned him?" Tom asked. Izaya decided to make a very dramatic gasp.

"You never mentioned me? Now I'm hurt," he pouted. I was too flustered to do anything but shake my head.

"He's mentioned you to me," Kadota said, catching Izaya's attention as he put out his hand, "Kadota."

Izaya glanced at me before smiling and shaking his hand, "Izaya."

"And I'm Tom," Tom introduced, also shaking his hand.

Now we were one big happy family. Great.

The meeting, thankfully, didn't last very long. We had already finished half our lunches before Izaya showed up, and Tom was anxious to get back to Charlo, though he seemed very entertained by our new guest.

"Good luck," were Kadota's parting words. We were standing outside of Tero's as Tom walked away.

"Hey, are you two still going to hang out?" Izaya asked, looking back and forth between Kadota and I. We exchanged a glance.

"We weren't planning anything," I replied, watching a big smile spread on Izaya's face.

"Then I want to go to your house," Izaya said, the picture of innocence on his face. I knew better.

"Why?" I asked a little apprehensively. I wanted to see him again, but my _house_? Thinking back to the only times we had ever been together and alone, and what happened, I should refuse right away.

But it was really tempting.

No, no, I couldn't let my thoughts go down the gutter. I needed to talk to Izaya; that's the only reason I should let him come to my house.

Yeah.

"I already said I need something to do. Please?"

I sighed, looking off into the distance when I muttered a, "Yeah."

"Then I'll talk to you later," Kadota said with a pointed look, "It was... good to meet you, Izaya."

"You too!" Izaya said with a wave as Kadota walked away. When Kadota was far enough, he put his arm down and frowned, "He doesn't like me much."

Good observational skills.

"Don't worry about it," I replied, heading for home. Izaya fell into step beside me.

"You know, Shizu-chan, you're confusing me lately," Izaya stated nonchalantly, looking up at the sky.

Ha, he was calling _me_ confusing?

"That so?"

"Yep. You've been really nice."

"Are you saying I'm normally not?"

"Yes," he replied with a chuckle, "At least not to me."

"Because you won't give me any straight answers," I said, feeling oddly calm for being next to him and on this subject.

"Aw, I'm just having fun!"

That's what I'm afraid of.

"In fact, ask me your next question," I changed the subject, looking at him. He suddenly looked like he was concentrating.

"Any siblings?"

I'm not going to lie, I almost tripped over my own feet. Of all the questions this manipulative guy could ask, he chooses something like _that_?

"Er... yeah. Younger brother."

"As good-looking as you?" Izaya asked with a sly smirk that made me embarrassed.

"Like I could answer that. He's my brother," I scoffed.

"I wanna see a picture!"

I was going to write this small pang of jealousy as something that never happened.

"Whatever," I said, growing nervous. It was my turn to ask a question, and I wanted to repeat the one that hadn't gotten answered before, but he was _right here_ now! I wasn't sure how I was going to react to whatever he said, and him being here to see me was not comforting, "...what about my question?"

"Hm? Go ahead and ask me one," he replied as we neared my place. I was frustrated, because I was pretty damn sure he knew the question I wanted answered, and he was probably just wanting me to ask it again.

Stopping in front of my apartment complex, I looked around to see the street empty before sucking it up and staring Izaya straight in the eyes.

"Are you just hanging around me to get a one-night stand?"


	11. 11 The Games

**Title: **Linger**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya ... Shizuo x Mairu  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**PURPOSEFULLY changed Izaya's profession~**

**Shizuo's POV**

Izaya stared back at me with an unreadable face. Then he cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"Technically, it wouldn't be a one-night stand, since we've already done stuff before," Izaya joked, avoiding my question _again_.

My temper flared.

"You know what I mean," I ground out through my teeth. Stay calm. Calm.

"Hmmmm," he mumbled, taking a step forward and wrapping his arms around my shoulders, "Tell you what. I promise to answer that question if you let me stay at your house for the rest of the day."

I never knew I could have just as much of an urge to strangle and embrace someone at the same time.

I tentatively placed my hands on his shoulders while replying, "I'm not letting you leave until I get an answer."

His grin widened.

"Maybe I should never answer then!"

I could no longer stop my face from flushing, and he laughed merrily, rocking on his tip-toes.

"See? You _are_ cute," he determined, putting more force into his rocking as he moved forward, kissing me on the cheek, before letting me go completely. He walked around me, moving closer to the apartment building.

It took me a couple seconds to regain my composure before I could catch up with him.

If my heart started beating any faster, I think I may have a heart attack.

I unlocked my door, and let him in first, trying to ignore the anticipation swirling in my stomach. Izaya looked around, spinning in a complete circle as he observed the place.

"Pretty nice. Simple. Seems like you," He said, curiously making his way into the kitchen. I slipped my jacket off, placing it on the hook by the door before following him. He was already rummaging through my cabinets.

"What are you doing?"

"You got to eat, but I didn't!" He whined, opening the fridge.

"So you don't even ask. You just take," I said, rolling my eyes and sitting at the bar. I didn't have any fancy dining room set, just two stools.

"Well, you've been soooo nice to me lately! I thought you wouldn't mind," Izaya replied, shutting the fridge and checking more cabinets. I rested my chin in my hand.

"You aren't going to find much," I informed, my eyes following his movements, especially when he bent down to get to the lower cabinets.

Don't judge me.

"Popcorn!" He yelled, grabbing the box from the cabinet. I grinned at the sheer look of delight on his face. How did he get so excited over little things?

He ripped the plastic off and stuck the bag into the microwave, starting it. Then he turned, leaning against the cabinet.

"Hm... what to do?"

That small sentence brought way too many images to my mind that made my lower regions start to stir. I was half expecting him to suddenly get all sultry and.. I don't know.. climb on top of me or something.

… ok, it was official. He had corrupted me.

I had to be careful. I was starting to let my thoughts run wild without thinking about Mairu.

"Do you have cards?" He finally said. Great, when had roles reversed? Now he was standing all innocently over there while I was having all these sexual thoughts?

"Yeah, but what do you want to play?" I asked, slipping off the stool. The cards were kept in a drawer in the living room.

"How about Go Fish?"

I paused, turning to look at him dubiously.

"... Go Fish."

"Yep."

"You really are a child," I replied, shaking my head in disbelief, but continuing my quest for the cards anyway. The popcorn had started to pop.

"I'll show you 'adult' things whenever you want, Shizu-chan," he purred. Swallowing the excitement that hit me, I grabbed the cards and tried to keep a cool facade.

"Are we really playing Go Fish?" I asked while shuffling the cards. The microwave beeped, and Izaya grabbed his popcorn, "And I'm sure you know you aren't touching these cards with buttery hands."

Izaya looked at his popcorn as if the thought had just hit him, and he pouted, taking a seat across from me. His hand dove in the bag, grabbing a couple pieces and popping them in his mouth. I continued shuffling. I jumped when his hand swung out, stopping right in front of my lips.

"You could always lick the butter off," he dared, looking devilish. I stared at his fingers, going near cross-eyed while doing so, and was reminded of the time he had licked my own finger.

"Y-you... argh," I sat back, away from the temptation, "Just eat your popcorn. We'll... talk or something until you're finished."

Izaya shrugged and went back to happily munching his popcorn.

For a second, it hit me just how _normal _this setting was. It was like inviting Kadota over here. Only I didn't want to jump Kadota.

Damn, I was in trouble.

"How old are you?"

I was caught off-guard by the sudden question. Izaya simply swallowed another bite before adding, "It was my turn to ask a question, right? And we're on question three. We haven't made much progress with this."

"I'm twenty-four."

"Same."

"You act like you're five."

"Like I said-"

"I _know_, I know," I said hastily, holding up my hand, "What do you do? Like, your job."

"Debt collector," Izaya responded with a grin, "Not many people like me much."

I chuckled at that. So it was even his _job_ to take things. How fitting.

"Oh!" He suddenly said, looking around, "I want to see your brother!"

I sighed, "Does the name Kasuka Heiwajima ring any bells?"

Izaya stared at me, minimal recognition in his eyes, "It sounds familiar."

I got up, taking a quick walk to my bedroom to grab a photo of him, before returning.

"Now?"

Izaya looked at the photo on the table, and his eyes widened.

"Hey, I've seen this guy on TV!"

"Yeah. Kasuka is an actor," I explained. Izaya looked back up at me in surprise.

"Well I wasn't expecting that one. That's kind of neat. You get to see him often?"

"Not really. I was thinking of calling him up sometime soon."

"Hmm... nope, he's not as good-looking as you. More of a pretty boy."

I was strangely proud of that comment.

"Alright! I'm ready to play some cards," Izaya announced, pushing his not-even-half-eaten bag of popcorn aside to walk over to the sink and wash his hands. While I waited, I dealt the cards, still not believing I was about to play Go Fish.

Even though it was a kid's game, it was still competition. I would be embarrassed to admit how intense this card game was getting.

We both had only one card left. Our pairs were scattered out in front of us in a disarray of blacks and reds.

There were only four cards left in the deck and it was my turn to draw.

A bead of sweat rolled down my forehead as we stared each other down. I hesitantly reached for the top of the deck and drew a card.

A two. Damn, I had a seven in my hand.

Izaya smirked when I didn't go down.

"Have an eight?" He asked hopefully.

"Go fish," I said, glaring a hole through the card on the top of the deck. Don't let it be an eight, don't let it be an eight-

"HA!" Izaya exclaimed, slamming down a pair of eights on the table, "I win!"

I slumped, throwing my cards on the table and muttering under my breath, "All luck."

"Skill, Shizu-chan," Izaya said in a sing-song voice, gathering the cards together.

"Skill my ass. And are you ever going to quit calling me that?"

"You're just sore because that's the third time you've lost," Izaya teased, shuffling the cards.

"Kid's game anyway," I muttered, crossing my arms defiantly. Izaya sighed, though his lips were still turned upward.

"Fine then. You chose the next game," Izaya proposed, sliding the deck over to me. I glanced at the clock, seeing 1:37.

I wonder how long 'all day' was supposed to entail.

"Poker, then."

"Ooooh, can I pick which one?"

"Sure."

A millisecond after I consented, I felt like I had sealed my own fate. And with Izaya grinning like that, it was certain.

"Strip poker," Izaya spoke, eyes locked on my own, "Texas Hold'em."

This was going to take every ounce of self control I've ever had in my life. Gulping, I pointed at him.

"... you never took your jacket off. I did. You have an advantage."

He looked surprised, and then laughed, taking his jacket off.

"You know, you could have easily not mentioned that and been one step ahead. But too late now!" He replied, draping his jacket on the back of the chair.

Why _did_ I say anything? He's the one who had been winning everything!

"Deal the cards, hot-shot!" He exclaimed.

So I did.

And as predicted, I lost the first round. Izaya seemed disappointed when I just took off a shoe.

"It's considered clothing," I reasoned. He pouted, but continued.

I lost again, so I took off the other shoe. And again, so I took off a sock.

Izaya was glaring at me, and I sent him a crooked grin.

"I'll just keep making sure you lose," Izaya promised. I guess he jinxed himself, because he lost for the first time. Of course, Izaya being Izaya, didn't take the subtle approach like me. No, instead, he decided to take off his pants first, sliding them _over his shoes_.

I tried my hardest to stare at the table, but I couldn't help but take one little glance at his boxers.

Red. Sort of matched his eyes.

The game continued, and for a while, actually turned in my favor. Thankfully, Izaya thought taking off his boxers was supposed to be the very last thing.

Even though I was taking my clothes off, I kept getting hotter. Especially when I was forced to take my shirt off, and Izaya's eyes wouldn't stop roaming.

It finally got to the end of the rope. I was left only in my boxers, and Izaya had both his boxers and one sock.

Always a step ahead of me.

And I knew I lost right when my cards were dealt. A two and a seven – the worst possible hand in poker.

"Looks like I win," Izaya taunted, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands together in his lap, looking ready and willing for the show. I fidgeted, uncomfortable with the thought of baring it all in front of this man.

Though, hell, it's not like this was the first time he's seen, or touched, for that matter.

… was I insinuating that he was going to touch me again?

I just needed to stop thinking and get this over with. I grabbed at the waistband of my boxers, intending to get this over with quickly.

"Uh uh!" Izaya suddenly objected, making me pause, "You're behind the table! Come around where I can see you."

"I'll shove these boxers down your throat," I threatened, to which he just raised a brow.

"You'll gag me? Kinky."

With a frustrated huff, I pulled my boxers down and let them fall to my feet. I didn't move like he told me to, so he decided to stand up and walk around the table.

I crossed my arms, shifting my gaze to the right to avoid his stare, and mumbled, "There. You win. Now can we get our clothes back on?"

He said nothing, just continued to let his eyes roam. Shit, why was I getting turned on by this? He really needed to hurry up and do... something. Anything. Just stop _staring._

Out of all the things he could have done, I wasn't expecting him to sigh and stomp his foot like a frustrated child.

"You," he started, coming closer and bending his body so he could reach my lips without coming in contact with any other body parts. His lips brushed mine in a sweet, soft gesture, though it was a little strained, like he was purposefully holding himself back.

He jumped when I returned the kiss, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek so he couldn't pull back. My fingers played with the hair behind his ears, softly kneading the flesh.

I felt him take a hesitant step closer, though he still wasn't touching me, and a quiet whine came from the back of his throat.

I had no idea why he was holding himself back, but this submissiveness was making my body hot all over. I was already erect and the kiss didn't even involve tongue!

He tried to pull back, and when he discovered my hand was holding him there, he twisted his face to the side instead.

"Too temping," Izaya said breathlessly, licking his lips. He suddenly ducked and quickly backed away from me, "You better be happy about this, because I am really horny."

He was putting his clothes back on. I shook my head, trying to get out of the daze I had been put in, and confusion set in.

What was he doing? He just had me right where he wanted me!

Fear ebbed its way into my mind, and I plopped back down in the chair, watching him with a heavy heart. I wasn't even thinking about still being there butt naked in front of him.

Was this the end? Was he just waiting for me to willingly submit to him and now he was done?

I was numb as he threw his jacket on, not looking my way until he had reached the door.

My breath was taken from me when he turned around with a brilliant smile.

"This should answer your question!" He exclaimed, giving an over-dramatic wave before popping out of my apartment.

I sat there for a moment, debating over his last sentence, before I buried my face in my arms and grinned. With a burst of happiness, laughter escaped me, and I suddenly wanted to run after him. But I didn't think the neighborhood would be too pleased with a naked guy running down the street.

My last question: Was he just hanging around me to get a one-night stand?

He _did_ have me right where he wanted me. He _could_ have taken advantage of that situation in a snap. He chose not to. All he did was hang out with me and leave, even _resisting_ me in order to prove himself.

I was amazingly giddy, and not even ashamed of the fact.

Damn it, I think I was in love with that guy.


	12. 12 The Heartbreak

_It's ALMOST midnight here. But it's August 25th already in some places of the world, so happy birthday to centurylm and here is the next update ^_^_

**Title: **Linger**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya ... Shizuo x Mairu  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**Shizuo's POV**

This was surreal.

I spent the rest of the day thinking about him. Calling Kadota to update him entered my mind, but I decided against it. Not until everything was done.

I still had to break up with Mairu. That was not something I was looking forward to, but it was something I was determined to do. She didn't deserve someone who didn't feel the same, and if nothing else, I wanted her to be happy.

Oh but... I worked with her tomorrow. If I broke up with her right away, it'd be extremely awkward throughout the day. But I shouldn't wait, and it would be just as awkward the next day, so did it really matter?

Kururi would be livid with me.

I sighed, getting into bed for the night. Things weren't going to be smooth or perfect in any way, but wanting to see Izaya again would get me through it.

Izaya. That was another thing.

He lived in Shinjuku, right? How far was that from here? When was he going back? When would he come back _here_ once he left?

I buried myself in the blankets.

Izaya and I would definitely have to continue this twenty questions game. It would have to be extended, too, because I wanted to know everything about him.

I slept well that night.

I wasn't feeling so well in the morning. The thought of breaking up with Mairu was making me nervous.

The twins were already there when I arrived, and they were cringing.

"What's wrong?"

"Apparently there were a couple teenagers who sneaked in here last Friday, and the boss is mad we didn't notice," Mairu explained, and I scowled.

"Well did they order anything to drink? I always ask for ID if they seem young."

"Others were getting drinks for them," Kururi added.

"Then how is it our fault?"

They shrugged, and I sighed.

Being early, the bar was scarcely populated. We were pretty bored, wiping and re-wiping glasses and counter tops.

I glanced at Mairu. She wasn't depressed, but she wasn't exactly in the best of moods either. After looking up to the ceiling as if asking some mythical being to help me, I pushed myself on the bar and walked over to her.

"Hey... I need to talk to you," I approached, watching her face carefully. She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Alright?"

"In the back?" I pressed, looking around at the few people in the bar. She frowned, threw down her dishtowel, and started walking to the back. Taking a deep breath, I followed.

"What is it?" She asked, sounding annoyed. I frowned at the response, thinking this was already not going well.

"Er... listen. About the other night-"

"You don't love me. I get it," Mairu interrupted me, looking down, "You don't need to apologize anymore, Shizuo. I'm okay. Just..." She trailed off and then looked back up at me, "Can we forget about that night? Go back to the way we were? This awkwardness is killing me."

Damn it.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't think this awkwardness is ever going to leave," I admitted, my shoulders slumping, "I care about you so much, so much that I didn't want to hurt you. I still don't want to hurt you, but Mairu..." I'm in love with your brother, "This isn't going to work."

She stood still for a moment. Then her lips started trembling, "Shi... Shizuo!" I winced at my name, "Don't say that! Please don't."

I wanted to reach out and hug her, but I didn't dare.

"Always..." she muttered with a sob, "I can't believe you!"

She stomped passed me.

I let out the breath I had been unconsciously holding, and closed my eyes when they started stinging.

Sorry...

I'm sorry.

I rubbed at my eyes and slapped my cheeks. I still had a job to attend to.

When I returned to the front, I noticed both twins were missing. Mairu had probably grabbed Kururi and went to the restroom.

Maybe I really should have waited until the end of our shift. It was going to be hell to go through the rest of the day like this.

And it was. Mairu refused to speak to me, or even look at me. I kept my distance, not wanting to pressure her. Kururi still talked to me when needed, but I could sense her agitation.

And I would have to go through this tomorrow too?

The thought made my stomach turn.

"I should still take you home-"

"Don't bother," Mairu cut in, walking down the street alone. Kururi sighed next to me.

"She's hurt. Let it go tonight," Kururi said to me before running to catch up to her sister. I really didn't like the idea of them walking home this late at night, but I was clearly dismissed.

I guess I could call Kadota now.

I flipped my phone open and dialed.

Again, I told him everything. He was proud of me for finally getting things done, and he even had some hope for Izaya after what he did.

This is why Kadota was a great friend. He knew exactly what I needed to hear.

I was also informed that Tom and Charlo were doing fine, and had agreed to wait another year before having a child. To be honest, I was both surprised that Tom had relented and Charlo had agreed to wait that long, but I was incredibly glad _that _argument was over with.

It wasn't until I got off the phone, had taken a shower, and was about to slip into bed that my phone started ringing. Seeing Mairu's number, my heart jumped, and hope sparked.

I thought she would need more time to settle down, but I was more than happy to try and patch things up as soon as possible. She was still a very important person in my life.

"Mairu?"

She was crying.

My hope sank down the drain and my heart plummeted.

_Why_ would she want to call me if she was still crying? I couldn't take the sound of her sobs!

"Izaya told me everything," she muttered, and I couldn't breathe. Her voice rose in volume, "Everything! You've been cheating on me since you met him? And you couldn't even own up to it?"

I was shaking.

Izaya... told her? No, that wasn't right. That couldn't be right.

He knew I didn't want to hurt her. He wouldn't go behind my back and say that.

I.. let him... in the bathroom... so he _wouldn't_...

"I even warned you about him! He only comes around when he wants something and then he _leaves_," Mairu shrieked, "He's leaving tomorrow morning. I hope this hurts you as much as you hurt me."

With that vicious announcement, the line went dead.

I hit the end button and put the phone on my dresser blindly.

Heh. Haha.

Izaya leaving tomorrow morning? There was no way.

The smile dropped from my face, and in a flash, I was dressed and heading out the door. My breaths formed small clouds in the cold air as I hurriedly made my way to the twin's house.

This didn't make sense.

Nothing made sense.

Thoughts from yesterday came rushing back through my head... the thoughts I had when Izaya was about to leave my apartment.

I had given into him. That was the first time I had readily responded to his advance. Was that what he was waiting for? Did I misinterpret his last sentence? Was I just too hopeful?

… come to think of it, that was the first time we had parted face-to-face without him saying "See you" or "Later." Something that promised his return.

I stopped in front of Mairu's door, breathing hard. My face and hands felt numb from the cold.

If he was leaving...

I pounded on the door with my fist, desperate to see him answer the door and smile at me. Say there was nothing to worry about. Say she was wrong.

He answered the door, but he didn't smile.

His eyes widened, then narrowed, and he tried to slam the door in my face.

Using quick reflexes, I picked up my foot, and kicked at the door with all the strength I possessed. Izaya jumped out of the way when the door swung back open, slamming harshly against the wall. I walked in, bee-lining for what I wanted to see.

The luggage that had been near-empty the last time I was here. It was now in the middle of the floor, looking stuffed and ready to go. The mattress was neatly made, like it wasn't going to be slept in tonight.

"Why the hell are you here?" Izaya spat from behind me.

Stiffening, I turned to him.

A boiling rage was consuming me like never before. With a couple long steps, I slammed the door shut and grabbed his arm.

"Don't _fuck_ with me, you bastard," I growled, ignoring the scandalized look on his face, "Why did you tell Mairu everything?"

"Oh? Didn't want your precious Mairu to know I made you cum?" Izaya sneered nastily, twisting against the hold on his arm.

I punched him.

His head twisted to the right when my fist made contact with his cheek. If I wasn't holding his arm, he would have went stumbling back. While he was still in shock from the punch, I flung him around, shoving him on the bed, and quickly climbed on top of him to restrain his arms.

The bed wasn't so neatly made anymore.

"What are you _doing_?" Izaya exclaimed, writhing underneath me, trying his hardest to get away. His eyes flashed beautifully; angrily.

"I thought you'd at _least_ go for the kill before you _left_," I mocked, leaning down, "You wanted me to fuck you, right?"

I saw his eyes widen before I kissed him, hard. Our teeth knocked together, and our lips melded hard enough to bruise. It was hardly a kiss at all. Just an angry act of dominance, of which he tried to get back at me by biting my lower lip.

The bitter, coppery taste of blood filled my mouth.

I wasn't expecting the kick to the side, and loosened my hold when I winced. He took the advantage and freed his arms. I thought he would try to get away, but instead, he used his arms to gain enough leverage to kick me on my side, and then crawled on top of me, switching our positions.

He and I both knew I could overpower him easily. But there was something that stopped me as we stared each other down, both panting to catch our breath from the excitement.

He looked like he was about to cry.

I didn't understand it. I didn't understand anything. I was so angry and hurt and sad and I didn't know what else, but those glassy eyes were making me feel _guilty_, even though he was the one who should be _drowning_ in guilt.

I was shocked when he ran his fingertips over my chin and cheek. He leaned down cautiously, warily looking for any sign of attack, before tentatively sucking on the wound he had made on my lip.

_Why_?

You can't _do_ this!

You have to fight me back! Be angry! Be the _malicious bastard _that you are!

Don't kiss me so gently. Don't run your fingertips over my skin. Don't be so damn _cautious _while doing it!

I don't want you to be afraid of me.

I want you to love me.

* * *

_... I'm just sorry your 'birthday present' was something kinda depressing D:_


	13. 13 The Departure

_I'm sure you guys don't mind two updates within 24 hours. _

**Title: **Linger**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya ... Shizuo x Mairu  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**Shizuo's POV**

He jolted when I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him flush against my body. I leaned up and kissed him; _really_ kissed him.

His body was trembling as I slipped my tongue into his parted lips. He gave a small moan, burying his hands in my hair and kissing back with a passionate fever.

This.

This is what I've been wanting.

I didn't care anymore. There was no more thinking.

All I knew was I had Izaya in my arms, and I was not going to let go.

My stomach twitched when one of his hands slipped underneath the t-shirt I had hastily threw on before leaving. The hand was amazingly warm on my chilled skin, and he slipped his other hand in, quickly pulling the t-shirt up. We broke our kiss for a split second before seeking each others' lips again, as he threw the t-shirt somewhere across the room.

I decided that even though the combination of the sweet and bitter alcohol we had in our mouths during our previous kisses was good, being able to taste him alone was a million times better.

I also decided I wanted his shirt off, and it joined my own a couple seconds later. Izaya moved down, peppering kisses along my jawline, before finding a tender spot on my neck and sucking hard. I hissed at the sensation, faintly aware of Izaya's hands working on unbuttoning my pants.

I sat up, the motion causing Izaya to slip down into my lap. With the new position, he couldn't even begin to try and tug down my pants.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, pouting. I chuckled warmly, bending to capture a nipple between my teeth. He gasped, arching into the touch as my arms slid around him. I swirled my tongue around the reddened bud before nipping at it, leaving light teethmarks. I gave the same treatment to its partner, and worked on them until Izaya was squirming in my lap.

"Hm, you're sensitive there," I whispered in his ear, gently biting his earlobe. He shivered, and then pushed me back down.

"You're sensitive _here_," he replied, slipping a hand easily into my unbuttoned jeans, kneading at my growing arousal through the boxers. I bit my lip.

"That's obvious," I growled, pulling him into another kiss while I worked on his own pants. I drew his pants and boxers down in one swift move, and he gasped when I lurched forward, sending him on his back. It was the only way I'd be able to get his pants completely off.

After they were flung away, Izaya quickly got up on his knees and pulled my own off.

He was flush up against me again, our cocks bobbing and shifting against each other in a way that made us both moan in ecstasy.

"Lay down," Izaya's husky voice instructed, flicking his tongue over my lips before standing up. He walked over to the table, grabbing a bottle of lotion that had been sitting there.

That was convenient.

I laid back when he walked back onto the mattress, coming up from between my legs. When he poured some lotion on his hand, I started to get a little nervous.

"Hey, _I'm_ fucking _you_," I clarified, almost wanting to close my legs. This situation looked like it was the other way around, and I think he realized it too.

He chuckled, setting the lotion aside.

"I know that," he replied simply, leaning down to lap at the head of my cock like a cat with cream, "And I can't wait 'till you're inside me."

Blunt as ever, but this particular statement made me lick my lips in anticipation. I gasped when his mouth surrounded my cock, that wet hot sensation making me grip the sheets. He moaned around it, and I bucked into his mouth eagerly.

"Mmngh," he moaned again, running his tongue along the underside. I looked down, watching my cock appear and disappear in a haze of pleasure.

"Nn.. ahmmm."

As much as I enjoyed those vibrations, I thought I should be moaning a little more than him in this situation. That's when I sat up on my elbows and looked passed the delicious sight of him devouring my cock to see something that took my breath away.

He had two fingers in himself, pumping them inside with a rhythm that matched his mouth. The sight alone almost finished me off.

When had he started doing _that_?

Tempted beyond my wildest imagination, I leaned forward and grabbed his wrist, pulling his fingers out. His head pulled back immediately.

"Hey-ah!"

I buried my middle finger in his hole, marveling at the warm, squishy feeling. Izaya arched his backside up more, seeking for more contact, as he went back down on my cock. I pushed another finger in quickly, since he had already been stretching himself.

"Ah.. hah..." I heard him breath. He was getting sloppy and unfocused with the blow job, focusing on pushing back into my fingers, "NnHAH!"

I smirked, pushing against that spot again. Izaya yelled out again, now too absorbed in pleasure to focus on his job at all. I lifted his chin, swishing my tongue into his mouth and pushing him further into my lap.

I probed that sweet spot again, relentlessly stroking it with my finger and took hold of Izaya's cock, pumping it. Izaya convulsed in my hold and broke the kiss when he threw his head back. White, sticky liquid came out in streams, coating my stomach and chest.

He gasped for breath, his arms loosely around my shoulders and head resting in my neck. I pulled back from that sweet spot, giving him time to recover, even as my own cock was pulsing with need.

"That was pretty fast," I mumbled, planting kisses down his sweaty neck.

"'Cause I've been wanting Shizu-chan," he whispered back, licking at my ear. He pulled back with a sexy grin, "And now I'm gonna have him."

He balanced himself on his knees, positioning himself over my cock. My eyes widened in realization, and my heart rate quickened as I placed my hands on his hips to help guide him.

He went down slowly, mewls of pleasure filling the room. My eyelids fluttered shut as that tight heat, much much better than his mouth, engulfed and hugged me tightly. I inwardly swore, trying my damned hardest not to thrust up into that heavenly passage. I could tell by his scrunching eyebrows that he was trying to get used to having something big stretching him.

I slid a hand up his back and to his neck, holding his head tenderly and giving him a quick nip of encouragement on his bottom lip.

He suddenly shifted and fell, shoving me all the way in.

"F- fuck," I muttered, watching his tightly closed eyes slowly open. There were tears in the corners that I quickly kissed away.

"Mm," he murmured, lifting himself and sliding back down again. His dick was already hard again, and sliding up against my stomach with every movement, smearing the cum, "Shizu-chan feels amazing."

When he lifted again, my hands shot out to grab him, leaving just my mushroom head within his tight passage.

"What the hell?" Izaya demanded.

"My name is Shizuo," I reminded him, giving him a pointed look. He stared disbelievingly at me, before tossing his head back and laughing.

"You really are the most interesting person I've ever met," Izaya purred, rubbing his cheek against mine and then whispering in my ear, "_Fuck me Shizuo._"

I shivered at the sound of my real name finally coming from those lips.

Well since he asked so nicely.

I thrust into him, building a strong, steady rhythm. His fingernails were digging into my shoulders, and they would surely leave marks, but that was hardly my concern with a beautiful man in front of me, looking thoroughly ravished.

"Mmmn, _Shizuo_," he whispered, his breaths quickening into lust-filled pants as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air. I loved hearing my name from his lips.

"Touch yourself," I whispered, guiding his hand to the cock against my stomach. He smiled lazily.

"You made me stop.. ah.. touching myself earlier," he teased, pumping himself slowly, "Oh.. so close.."

I was glad to hear that, because I was ready to explode at any moment. His rolling hips answering to every one of my thrusts was making it hard to concentrate on anything but the _feeling_ of him alone.

"Shi- I'm gonna..."

I grit my teeth when his insides clamped down harshly, leaving me helpless to the pleasure ripping through my veins. With a silent scream, I came, shooting my seed deep inside of him. Stars crossed my vision, and my body went limp, leaning on Izaya for support.

He was doing the same, breathing harshly against my neck.

In the euphoria that followed, I hung my head, catching my breath while I took in the scent of sex and Izaya himself. Sweat was clinging to our bodies, plastering our hair down to our heads. The cum from Izaya's first orgasm had dried on my stomach, as would the remnants of having sex soon. My lip was lightly throbbing from being bit into.

And for some strange reason, I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay here like this forever, blocking out the rest of the world and its trials.

Grunting, Izaya finally moved, lifting his hips to pull me out. He cautiously laid on the bed, wiping at his forehead. I leaned forward and gently kissed where he'd just run his hand over. He stared up at me with an unreadable face, eyes half-lidded and tired.

Without saying a word, I lay down beside him, throwing an arm over his shoulders. It took a minute, but he rolled into me, resting his head underneath my chin.

Sleepily, I kissed his forehead.

I didn't want to say anything. I was afraid I would destroy whatever was here between us right now, right at this moment, right when we were blocking out the 'if onlys' and the 'whys' and just basking in the feelings we had wanted to feel since our first meeting.

I still wasn't sure if those wanted feelings were the same things for the both of us.

But he was in my arms for the moment.

I held on a little tighter.

It was the last thing I remembered doing before falling asleep.

I had no idea what I had been dreaming about, but I awoke hours later with the feeling of anxiety tearing into my stomach. I didn't even know I wasn't in my own apartment until I opened my eyes and saw Mairu's TV.

I sat up quickly, the realization of yesterday crashing back into my mind. Cringing at the crusted sensation on my middle, I looked around. The sheets were messed up and uncleaned, my shirt was over by the wall, and my pants and boxers were laying haphazardly on the arm of the loveseat.

His clothes were no where to be found, nor were his suitcases.

It was silent.

I took hold of a pillow, standing up on the mattress. Hugging the pillow close to me, I breathed in. His scent was still there.

"_And now that I've seen first hand just how interesting you are, I might go for some cuddling after you rough me up, you know?"_

I pursed my lips and flung the pillow at the door.

Liar.

_Liar._

I brought a shaking hand up to my forehead, looking down at myself and the sheets. Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed a washcloth and wiped myself down, throwing the washcloth down on the sheets that I would be washing.

I dressed in a hurry, bundling up the sheets and walking toward the washer.

I heard a key turn the lock on the front door and I froze.

"I don't think-"

Kururi stopped talking when she noticed me. Mairu was just in front of her, her eyes widened at the sight of me in her apartment. She looked over at the now-sheetless mattress and I quickly continued my way to the washer, not wanting to see her face.

I was ashamed enough.

A door slammed somewhere in the apartment as I shoved the sheets in the washer.

I just wanted to get out of here.

"Just go."

I jumped when Kururi's voice came from behind me. I put the lid down, now sure they would be washed, and hurriedly made my way out of the apartment. I didn't think I'd ever be in there again.

The whole day was an out-of-body experience. I mindlessly did my regular routine, though I called off from work. I wasn't in the mood to face Mairu or Kururi or anybody with a sob story.

What was the big deal? I knew Izaya was the type who loved to play mind games with people from the very start, and I let myself go right along with his plans. I shouldn't be surprised things ended up the way they did.

He played me, betrayed my trust, and then left me behind once he got what he wanted.

I let his pretty words and alluring eyes fool me into thinking he had feelings for me.

And I didn't know quite how to feel about that. I didn't feel like crying, or raging, or throwing up, or doing much of anything, really. So I just moved on with my life with a dull ache constantly present in my chest.


	14. 14 The Misunderstanding

_=is update crazy today= I just.. hated to leave it on such a depressing note. And I LOVED reading all your guesses and worries =D_

**Title: **Linger**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya ... Shizuo x Mairu  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**Shizuo's POV**

It was rather difficult to work with the twins when they refused to speak to you other than what was absolutely necessary. Kadota was still there when I needed him, but sometimes I couldn't stand that 'I told you so' look he gave me.

I was going to get a break from the awkwardness at work soon enough. The twins' parents anniversary was just around the corner, and they were both taking their vacations.

When I got a call from Kururi the night before the anniversary was supposed to take place, I was almost afraid to pick up the phone. It was already strange enough to get a call from her with the situation at hand, but I knew Kururi hated talking on the phone.

"Hello?"

"I need to talk to you."

"That's normally why you call people," I replied with a somewhat forced chuckle.

"Shizuo, just promise me you won't be mad at Mairu."

Mad at... what?

"Why would I be mad at her? I'm the one who..." I trailed off, stopping myself from saying anything more. Kururi knew the situation anyway.

She sighed.

"Izaya didn't tell Mairu about you two," I gripped the phone, "Look, she was angry and upset. She overheard you talking on the phone with Izaya when you went to that hotel, and she thought it was odd but didn't think much of it until she decided to go to your house. You weren't home, and she was about to leave when she saw you and Izaya walk up, and... saw Izaya kiss you."

Wha- Mairu was there? I remembered checking the street for any onlookers, but I didn't even think about looking toward my apartment!

"She was in denial for a while; thinking everything would work out. But when you broke it off, she couldn't stand it. She confronted Izaya on the night you two broke up. They had a huge fight, and I was stuck in the middle trying to calm them down. But Mairu never said you two broke up. In fact, she told Izaya she had confronted you about it at work and... well, that you said you were sorry and that it wouldn't happen again."

I couldn't believe this.

I jumped when I accidentally pressed a button on the phone from pressing it against my cheek too hard.

"She wanted your relationship with Izaya to fall apart like hers did. That's why she told Izaya you had chosen her, and that's also why she called you and claimed Izaya had sold you out."

That was why he tried to shut the door in my face.

Izaya thought... I had ran back to Mairu...

Izaya never said anything. He had kept his promise.

I had the urge to throw up.

I hit him... I forced myself on him... what was he thinking at that time? He must have thought I was such a selfish bastard for choosing Mairu and still wanting a roll in the sheets with him.

The look on his face, the one where he was about to cry, surfaced in my mind. Why didn't I just ask...?

Because I had been blinded with rage. I thought he was treating me like a toy. And then when he became so soft and careful, I just wanted to indulge in that kindness and block out the rest of the world.

"Why," I choked, clearing my throat, "Why didn't you say anything? You knew Mairu and I had broken up."

"I was just as mad as Mairu at the time. You hurt my sister," Kururi replied bitterly, "But when we walked in on you that morning... you looked horrible, Shizuo. And Izaya did too, after the confrontation with Mairu. … please tell me you love him. I don't think I can forgive you doing this if you don't."

I was shaking my head in denial, though I knew she couldn't see me. This whole situation was getting to me.

"I don't believe this," I muttered. I thought I should feel at least some anger toward Mairu, but I couldn't. I just felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders, "I do love him. Kururi... does he know?"

"No. I... thought I should talk to you about it. I think you should settle things with Izaya."

"Tell me where he lives. I really doubt he'll answer his phone."

"Come to our parents' house. We'll be there all week."

"Pare- are you crazy? I can't show up there!" I exclaimed.

"All week, Shizuo. I would solve this as soon as possible if I were you."

I groaned, tilting my head back. This was not going to be fun. Dang it, Mairu.

"Fine. What's the address?"

I was going to clear up this mess and get a straight answer from Izaya once and for all.

* * *

It was a really fancy house.

I knew their parents were well-off, but jeez, I don't think I could afford this house with twice my income.

There was a cream-colored side gate that had a sign hanging on it. Balloons were tied to the side, and in thick black script, it read 'Happy 25th, Shirou and Kyouko.'

I stood on the sidewalk, admiring the house for I don't know how long. Or maybe admiring the house was an excuse to stall the inevitable.

I sighed irritably, pacing on the sidewalk.

What if Mairu saw me first? Did Kururi tell Mairu I was coming? What if someone asked me what I was doing there? I knew I would stand out. I _always_ stand out.

I stopped pacing when a family of three walked up, giving me a curious glance as they made their way up the driveway. They then followed the stone pathway to the side gate and walked inside.

Great, now I'd probably be a means of conversation inside.

'Yeah, did you know there's this really big guy pacing in front of your house? Should you call the police?'

Groaning, I marched forward. I almost cut right across the grass, but this extravagant house gave off vibes that screamed perfect. I was afraid an alarm would go off if I stepped on the grass.

I was actually glad I had seen that family walk in. I would have gone up to the front door otherwise, and would have got unnecessary attention, because it looked like the whole party was taking place in their rather large backyard.

I knew I would stand out, but amongst all these raven-haired heads, it was even worse.

This _was_ a family reunion, right? There was a hell of a lot of people here for it to be all family.

More stares were upon me, so I quickly scanned the area, looking for Izaya. He might not even be here yet for all I knew..!

"Shizuo."

I jumped, looking to my left. Relief flooded me.

"Kururi, thank you," I sighed, absentmindedly shifting closer to her, "This was getting scary."

She giggled, apparently taking joy in my anxiety. Taking a better look at her, I noticed she was really dolled up. A yellow sweater-dress with matching boots, her bangs pushed back with barrettes, and... was she wearing make-up?

Looking down at my t-shirt, old jacket, and jeans, I felt under-dressed.

"You could have told me to dress nicer or something," I muttered.

"It's fine," she dismissed, taking my arm and pulling me down to her height, "Izaya is over there."

I followed the path she pointed to. My breath caught when I saw him standing in front of a table of desserts, chatting with a woman next to him.

A very pretty woman with tight clothing, who was pretty close to him.

"She's family, right?" I couldn't help but ask, the horrid thought of Izaya already having someone else entering my mind. Kururi's eyes widened, and she slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing, making an adorable muffled squeak in the process.

"No, she's not family," she said, and I tensed, "That's Namie. They've been friends since they were toddlers. Nothing romantic, ever."

I relaxed, blushing at my obvious display of jealousy.

"Should I really do this with all these people around?" I asked timidly.

"Are you really thinking of just walking out now that you're already here?"

I swiftly turned and started walking back to the gate.

"Shi. Zu. O." Kururi pronounced, grabbing the back of my jacket. I let out a breathy chuckle, turning back around.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," I assure, getting her to release my jacket, "I'm just nervous."

She raised an eyebrow, tense and ready to pounce if I dared take another step toward that gate. And it really was tempting, but I knew I needed to talk to him.

I just hoped he wouldn't blow up at me in front of all these people.

I hate attention.

"Well who is this handsome guy?"

Speaking of attention. My eyes widened comically when a woman came up from behind Kururi, hugging her shoulders.

If Izaya was a woman, this was exactly what he'd look like.

"Don't tell me you've been hiding a boyfriend?" The woman said with a curious drawl, resting her head on Kururi's own. Kururi scowled.

"Not my boyfriend, mom," Kururi replied, looking up.

Mom.

I thought so.

"Ah... I'm Shizuo Heiwajima," I introduced with a quick bow. Her eyebrows rose.

"Mairu's boyfriend?" Kyouko asked, making me shift my weight from one side to the other apprehensively.

"We're... not together anymore," I admitted, "I'm... actually here to talk to Izaya."

I watched her face go from surprise to confusion to an absolutely devious smile that made me wonder if Izaya really wasn't the one right in front of me.

"Izaya, huh?" She spoke in a sugary sweet voice, unwinding her arms from Kururi and walking closer to me, "Don't let me keep you! Go, go!"

She promptly started shoving me in Izaya's direction.

"Er... um..." I stuttered, feeling her hands pressing against my back. I looked at Kururi for help, but she was just looking away, not moving a muscle.

Kyouko finally let me walk on my own, and I shook my head. Well, I knew at least partly where Izaya's personality, and looks, came from.

So caught up in the situation, I wasn't expecting to look up and see Izaya staring straight at me.

Oops, he noticed me.

I thought for a moment he'd turn and run. But instead, he turned back to his conversation.

Ouch, so he was going to pretend I didn't exist?

"Izaya," I said his name when I drew close enough. His eyebrow twitched before he put on an absolutely fake smile.

I hated that fake smile.

"Shizu-chan!" I winced at that stupid nickname, "Mairu should be around here somewhere."

He looked around as if searching for her.

I was tempted to grab him and shake the thought of Mairu and I out of his head for good, but I decided that wasn't the best course of action.

I hesitated, then replied, "I'm not here to see Mairu. I need to talk to you."

He shrugged nonchalantly and my chest grew tight.

Don't act like you don't care, damn it.

"What do you want to talk about?"

I noticed the chick... Namie, was it... watching us curiously. I'm sure she wasn't the only one staring at us.

"Can we go somewhere else?" I suggested.

"Anything you need to say to me can be said right here."

There was a little snap in those words. This wasn't going to be easy. In fact, he probably wasn't going to relent at all.

I looked back over my shoulder, noticing the sliding glass door that led into the house.

Surely there was an empty room somewhere in that huge house.

Without another word, I grabbed Izaya's arm. The smile completely fell from his face, replaced with a scowl.

"Let go," he growled under his breath.

"I said I need to talk to you," I replied simply, dragging him across the lawn.

"What if I don't want to talk to you?" Izaya snapped, though he was walking with me.

"Too bad, because this needs to be settled."

"Settled? It's already _settled_! Are you really about to barge into my parents' house?"

"Yes I am," I answered, opening the sliding glass door. A brief glance back at the yard proved I had gotten the majority of people's attention, and I inwardly cursed. Before walking inside, I yelled, "Nothing to see here!"

"You're hurting me," Izaya muttered. I released his arm.

"Are you going to show me to a room where we can have a little privacy or do I go searching for one myself?" I asked, determined to do this. I hoped I appeared to be in control, because I was absolutely shaken on the inside.

Even though I knew the situation, doubts of Izaya not feeling what I was feeling were killing me.

"What are you trying to do?" Izaya said, crossing his arms and not meeting my eyes.

"I'm trying to clear a huge misunderstanding."

* * *

_Mairu's fault!~ YOU ALL ACCUSED POOR IZAYA _D: _XD_

P.S. - I have posted my new Durarara fic, Blurry. =shamelessplugcough=


	15. 15 The Beginning

**Title: **Linger**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya ... Shizuo x Mairu  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**Shizuo's POV**

He looked at me then, with a perplexed gaze.

"Misunderstanding?"

My heart jumped. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but he sounded hopeful. He shifted, and I realized he was painfully unsure of himself at the moment, though he tried to hide it behind a cool veneer.

"Yeah. Huge one," I muttered, shoving my hands in my jacket pockets and growing more confident as the talk went on, "Now, room?"

He looked torn.

I sighed, wanting so badly just to sweep him up in my arms, but that would just make things worse.

He took a deep breath, let it out, and then I saw his body sag like he was giving up.

"This way," he muttered lowly, walking down the hallway. I followed him silently, inwardly jumping for joy at his compliance.

Though, his attitude was fascinating me. I had never got to see a glimpse of this side of his personality, and though I definitely didn't enjoy him being sad, it was interesting to see none-the-less.

He led me into a room that looked incredibly like an office.

"If you're wanting another fuck, doing it on the desk would be hot," he said with false cheerfulness.

I clenched my fists, willing myself to keep my cool. I didn't want this to be like before, when I released my anger on him. That was the exact opposite of what I wanted.

"No, I don't just want another _fuck_," I clipped, taking a deep breath, "Look, I'll just put this bluntly. I got a call from Kururi yesterday. She had a pretty interesting story to tell me, and I want some confirmation. Did Mairu confront you about us?"

He sneered, taking a seat on the desk.

"Yeah, she was screaming her little head off," Izaya replied, rolling his eyes at the ceiling, "I'd really love to stay and chat and all, but can you get to the point?"

Keep my cool, keep my cool...

"Mairu told me that you sold us out."

His head snapped up.

"What?" He screeched, wide-eyed, "The _fuck_ I did! I was just watching TV when she burst in the apartment yelling at me to stay away from you!"

I was so relieved. So, utterly and painfully relieved.

Smiling, I walked over to Izaya until I was right in front of him. He was watching me carefully, shrinking back.

"Know what else she said that was a lie?" I asked, placing both hands on either side of his hips on the desk. His body was stiff as a board, "She told you that I chose her over you."

"... you did," he replied, his voice shaking. I shook my head.

"I just told you, what she said was a lie. She found out about us, and then I broke up with her," his mouth fell open at this point, "so she wanted us to fall apart. When I came to the apartment that night... I thought... I thought that you told her about us, and then you were going to leave..."

My throat was really tight, and his eyes were really pretty.

I almost laughed at the ridiculous thought, but it was so true, and they were right there in front of me, wide and uncertain.

"That's why you were mad," Izaya concluded, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. He was looking down at someplace on my jacket.

"Well, because of that crap you pulled after strip poker. Running out of my apartment like that doesn't answer anything, it only leaves assumptions," I said, and he jumped when I took hold of his chin, forcing him to look back up at me, "So I'm going to ask again. And this time, you better give me a straight answer. Are you after more than a fuck?"

He hesitated, still looking reluctant.

Then I realized he would probably never cave in these conditions. Izaya craved being in control. He hated feeling vulnerable, and putting your feelings out for the world to see was about as vulnerable as you could get. I didn't want to either, but this was getting ridiculous, and I needed it off my chest anyway.

"... because I am," I admitted quietly, hearing his breath catch, "If Mairu wouldn't have done this, that night would have been different. So different. And next time, I want you to be there when I wake up."

My lips were right by his ear, and I stayed there, waiting.

I could feel him breathing on my neck and his body heat was so close to me but we weren't quite touching and it was driving me _insane_.

With every second that ticked by, my confidence was withering away.

Why was he still silent?

Why wouldn't he _say_ something already?

I was too afraid to draw back and take a look at his face. My gaze stayed frozen on his raven hair.

I stiffened when I felt his arms slide into my jacket. In an instant, the wall of tension between us collapsed as he slid into me, arms locked tightly behind my back and face buried in my neck. I immediately returned the embrace.

We stayed like that, silent, for I don't know how long. Then he lifted his head, and I was awestruck by the gentle smile on his face.

"Next time, huh?" He asked, that playful glint back in his eyes, "Shizuo, I'm so embarrassed!"

I sighed irritably, about to curse him for not answering my question, but he reached up and claimed my lips before I could.

I would never, ever get tired of kissing this man.

"I want more," he whispered against my lips. I shivered, casting a worried look toward the blind-covered window.

"They'll probably come looking for you..."

His eyes widened and then he started laughing, hard. Confused, and slightly worried, I held his shoulders as he laughed.

"What?" I exclaimed, when he just would _not_ quit laughing.

"Ha... hahahe... I was... answering you," Izaya chuckled, wiping at his eyes, "But hey, if you wanna be kinky with me on the desk with my family out there, go right ahead, big boy!"

He wrapped his legs around my hips as realization hit.

My face burned.

Oh.

Wait, fuck embarrassment, what did he just say?

Izaya Orihara just admitted he wanted to be mine, is what!

I did a dance in my head that I would never, ever be caught doing in real life.

And in real life, I got busy kissing the living daylights out of the man I loved.

* * *

_Short last chapter. I know you're probably like "Wait, what about Mairu's reaction?" and the family's reaction, and Kadota's reaction, and how our favorite couple is going to make it work, and etc etc. XD It's all good. There **will be** a sequel_. _This is just the end for now ^-^_

_Thank you soooooooo much to all the people who have reviewed, put me on alert, or favorited me! I love you guys ;~; And for my very first fic in the Durarara! fandom AND my very first smut ever, I got more of a turn-out than I would have ever imagined. You guys are AWESOME and I wish I could give you cookies. But I can't, so I'm just gonna eat the cookies myself =D_


End file.
